True love always finds a way back Naley
by sheherezade001
Summary: Their dreams tore them apart. Three years later, their dreams will bring them back together. But can Nathan and Haley just pick up where they left off? Are they over the past? Or do they need to win each other back? Does true love always find a way back?
1. Memories

**Fan fiction: True love always finds a way back (Naley)**

**hey guys,  
i have this idea for a fan fic. this is my first ever so please tell me what you think and if i should keep on writing after you read the first chapter.  
This takes place 3 years after high school, with Nathan in Duke and Haley in Stanford. They had broken up in high school to pursue their dreams. Now, the story takes place in college, 2 months before graduation.**

The rest of the characters will be introduced later, if you guys want me to keep going.

Chapter 1

After high school, Nathan went to Duke and Haley to Stanford. They had parted ways to go after their dreams, each one thinking that they other had fallen out of love. But the truth was Haley was in love with Nathan and Nathan was in love with Haley. Three years had already past since they parted and the passion inside them, the love they had for each other, did not die down, not a single bit. 

Nathan Scott was the campus heart throb at Duke. Girls would line up to greet him while in line at the cafeteria or during basketball practice. This heart throb was also the best ball player on campus. Scouts from all over America were competing for Nathan's attention. Nathan had everything going for him in his life --- everything that is, except the only thing that mattered to him, Haley James, his beautiful Haley, the girl who made him appreciate country music.

Tutor girl Haley James continued to be the star of the show. She would attend cheer practice as well as inter-college math competitions. The woman was a complete package, I must say. Simple but pretty; smart yet preppy. That was Haley James. Quite the campus hottie, although she blushed every time someone called her that. Unlike Nathan, however, Haley had started dating a year after their break-up. But this was only to fill the emptiness in her heart – she knew, however, that that hole in her heart could only be filled by one person, and one person alone – Nathan Scott. Because of her dating Zach, a varsity basket ball player for Stanford, Nathan and Haley drifted apart despite their promise to always be friends. It was just too hard for Nathan to see Haley hold the hand of another person let alone peck the lips of another guy – a Stanford jock who was quite the science buff.

****

Now, after 2 years of not talking to each other, Haley and Nathan's paths would cross again. This time, they were older.  


**  
Haley prepared her cheering bag, her three-year-old cheering bag, the one she used to take to every Raven's game. The bag had never been thoroughly emptied and stuff from high school would sometimes resurface from the huge bag.Although this was unlike Haley, she didn't mind because she liked the pleasant surprises that popped up because they were all memories from Tree Hill.  
**

**  
Flash back:  
One afternoon, as Haley was getting ready for cheer practice, she accidentally discovered a birthday card in her cheering bag. The card read: _"To my best friend Haley, happy birthday. I can't wait to beat you at mini-golf later, on our rooftop spot. Love, Luke."_. Haley smiled as she remembered Lucas.  
"Good ol' Luke, i wonder what he could be doing right now?" she thought.  
**

**  
Present  
A loud knock on the door interrupted her preparations.  
**

**  
_"Haley, hurry. We have to be on the bus in 5 minutes." said Mitch, one of Haley's cheering buddies.  
"I'm coming, i'm coming. I just gotta put this last hair pin on." _  
**

**  
Haley and Mitch hurried together to the bus. It was filled with other cheerleaders and Stanford's basketball team. Zach was already seated, saving the seat beside him for Haley.  
**

**  
_"Over here Haley."  
"Thanks, so what's the fuss about this game, who are we playing this time anyway?"_  
**

**  
Stanford's basketball team had never really been a team to contend with but they enjoyed the experience and the occasional wins.  
**

**  
_"Ah, today my dear, we are playing Duke."_  
**

**  
Haley's eyes widened. Stanford had never gotten this far and they would probably lose today, but that didn't bother her. Something else did, twenty-three, number 23.**


	2. The Past Still Lives

**Chapter 2  
Lucas Scott was a budding writer. Though he loved basketball, he never got to pursue it unlike his brother, Nathan. But sometimes, when life closes a door, it opens a window.**

Flash back  
After Keith's death, several lawyers went to pay a visit to Karen at her café.  
_"Good morning, do you know where I can find Ms. Roe?" _said the lawyer politely._  
"I am her."  
"Oh, we would like to talk to you about Keith Scott's will. Apparently, we thought he had nothing left after he sold his dealership, but as we went through his apartment, we saw a letter."  
"What?! I mean, what was it about?"  
"Mr. Scott had been saving up his entire life for a college fund for Lucas Scott, who I believe is your son."  
"How could Keith not tell me? Well, what does it say?"  
"There is enough money for Lucas to go to the college of his choice."  
"Wow, oh my goodness. Keith!" _Karen said sobbingly.

Present  
Lucas was walking through a hallway in Princeton, when he heard the bell ring.  
"Time for class." he thought.  
As he was on his way to class, something caught his attention. The notice board was filled with a very colorful ad. It read: "Wanted, a fresh writer for a children's book. Please contact Prof. Newberry for details. Deadline for signing up: Thursday, 23 November."  
Lucas thought it was a great idea to try something like that. After all, during his mid-term break, he could take it home to read to his little brother, Jeremy.  
Realizing he was already late, he hurried to class with the thought of writing a children's book lingering in his head.

Brooke Davis and Peyton Sawyer were "bestest best friends" as they would say. After high school, they realized no guy was ever worth fighting over, yes, not even Lucas Scott. Although both of them never really did get over Lucas, they never saw nor heard from him after high school. They were trying to move on by running away from their past. They were both in the University of Tree Hill. Peyton was majoring in art whilst Brooke, well… lets just say Brooke was having fun.

Present  
"Hey, Peyton!" Brooke called out. "Wait up!!"  
"I'm here Brooke, you know I'm not going anywhere without you."  
"That's sweet and all P. Sawyer, but I've got exciting news that I am just bursting to tell you."  
"Spill."  
" You know how I'm always late for class, right?"  
"Yeah, Brooke. Remind me again why that's a good thing?"  
"Before jumping to conclusions bestest friend, hear me out. Normally, you wouldn't agree with me being late for class but this time a girl from my fashion design class stopped me to ask me to ask you if you were interested in making illustrations for a children's book. You know, since you love to draw, I said yes for you. Now, all we have to do is wait for the writer to send the story."  
"Wow, Brooke. That's awesome, I love you."  
"I know." Brooke said jokingly, "I love you, too."


	3. When Two Worlds Meet

**Chapter 3  
The bus ride seemed forever as Haley sat beside Zach, thinking about what seeing Nathan would be like. She had always thought she someday would meet him again. But this was too soon. She felt like stopping the bus and getting down, but she knew she couldn't.  
Zach, not knowing what Haley was going through, kept talking to her and kissing her hand. But the words just flew over Haley's head. The kisses though, were for the first time since Nathan last saw them kissing, pretty uncomfortable.  
Zach interrupted Haley's thoughts by moving from her hands to her lips. Haley, unconsciously however, withdrew.  
_"What's the matter Haley?"  
"Nothing, I'm just scared I guess."_  
_"Its only a game, sweetheart. I won't get hurt or anything.", _he said jokingly.  
_"Nice try, Bozo but I didn't mean it that way."  
"Well Haley, talk to me. What's bothering you?"_  
Haley immediately dismissed him. _"Nothing, I just don't want to mess up the routine, you know."_  
Zach, unlike Nathan, did not know Haley very well. If Nathan were by Haley's side, he would immediately know what was bothering her. Nathan could always read Haley and sometimes, it even surprised Haley. Nathan was familiar with every smirk, grin and chuckle that she had. I'd bet you he'd even remember what Haley wore the first time they went out! Zach loved Haley, too. But with Nathan, it was different.  
But did that really matter anymore? Haley was with Zach now.**

Haley stared outside the window as the sceneries kept passing by; trees upon trees; bus stops upon bus stops, and people upon people. Then, the bus suddenly came to a halt right in front of a very familiar sign.

_Flashback  
High school was almost over and both Nathan and Haley were waiting anxiously for the results of their college applications. It was then that Nathan pulled out a jersey from his bag to show to Haley. It had the letters D-U-K-E printed in front of it in big bold fancy letters.   
"Look Hales. I got this today!"  
"Oh my gosh Nathan, that is so awesome! The sign looks so pretty."  
"And guess what?!"  
"There's more?"  
"They let me keep my number!"_

Nathan's number at the back of his shirt meant a lot. It was the number drawn on a rock in tree hill high. It was the number of suicides Whitey made him do whenever he was late. It was the number on his first test score since Haley had started tutoring him. It was the number tattooed on Haley's hip. And it was also the number of times he tried calling Haley after their break-up before he would eventually hang up without waiting for the second ring.

Present  
The other cheerleaders and basketball players had one by one gotten off the bus, as Haley sat there alone, with only the bus driver interrupting her silence.  
_"You getting down, kid?"  
"Yeah, sorry."_

Haley found herself standing at the entrance to the gym of Duke. It was much bigger than the one in Stanford, and certainly much bigger than the one back home, in Tree Hill High.   
Zach put his arm on Haley's shoulder.  
_"Shall we?"  
"Yeah, sure."_

They entered the gym, greeted by a warm-up session of the Duke players.


	4. Between Books and More Books

_hey guys, thanks for the reviews. please do keep posting your comments... i'__d love to read them... i'm posting two chapters right now... please do respond to them... thanks again._

_happy reading!_

Chapter 4  
Tuesdays were extra special party nights, according to Brooke Davis. She reasoned that parties on a school night were even more fun because this way only those who really knew how to party and were old enough to party would be there.

_"Hurry Brooke! We need to get a good place to park. I just got the car washed."  
"Relax, bestest friend of mine. That's nothing a little flirting can't handle."_

And Brooke was right. She was young and pretty and guys lined up to help her all the time. She had long, straight layered hair that dropped gently on her shoulders and onto her back. Her ebony hair contrasted beautifully as it fell onto her pale skin. Her lips were plump and beautiful without lipstick, but Brooke would never be caught without it. She had deep brown eyes that had the ability to pierce through any guy's heart.

Flashback  
It was a Friday afternoon, right after English class, Lucas Scott had planned to surprise his new girl friend, Brooke Davis.  
As Brooke got out of the classroom, Lucas covered her eyes and led her outside the school.  
_"Ah! Who is this?"_ Brooke said anxiously.  
_"Just trust me, pretty girl."  
"Alright, boyfriend of mine. But remember, I'm only playing along 'coz you're hot."_  
Lucas led Brooke under the shade of an oak tree which stood right in the middle of the campus. The leaves were a mesh of different colors – shades of orange and red – from the recent autumn.  
_"Open your eyes.", _Lucas gently whispered into Brooke's ear.  
_"Oh my goodness, Luke. This is amazing. You did all this for me?", _Brooke said startled by the romantic picnic Lucas had prepared. This was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for her. She walked towards him and tip-toed to kiss him. It was their first passionate kiss, and neither of them wanted it to end but they had to eat, sooner or later.  
They sat down under the shade of the beautiful oak. Touching Brooke's cheeks, Lucas gazed into Brooke's eyes.  
_"Ah, those pretty eyes, more beautiful than autumn!" _said Lucas, captivated by those mesmerizing eyes.  
_"Stop, your making me blush. Wait, you really think so?"  
"I would do anything for those eyes, anything for my pretty girl."_

Back in high school, that meant everything.

Present

_"Alright, Brooke, as long as you don't drag me into it."_ Peyton said modestly.  
_"We'll see.", _Brooke said with a smirk on her face.

_"Professor Newberry, hi, I'm Lucas Scott."  
"Hi Lucas, what can I do for you?"  
"Well, I read the bulletin you had posted and was wondering if I could still sign-up for the children's book thing."_  
_"Alright. Just turn in your proposal by Wednesday and I'll see what I can do.", _she said softly. _"Oh, and Lucas, I've heard a lot of nice things about you."_, she said smilingly.  
_"Thanks." _,said Lucas, flattered that he had been the subject of a conversation.

He walked through the hallway and out the door. He was going to go to his favorite spot to clear his thoughts and write.


	5. Boy Meets Girl and Girl Meets Boy

Chapter 5  
Haley hurried to the girls room. Although she had already changed into her cheering outfit, she still found an excuse to go there. Any excuse would be good as long as it meant she could avoid Nathan.

_What was I thinking? Why did I come? Now I'm suppose to wave my pompoms and stand on top of pyramids as if everything were alright? Real smart Haley. Oh gosh, what was I thinking?  
Maybe he won't notice me. I mean, he's probably got dozens of girls lined up after him. Yeah, maybe he won't._

Haley knew she was only kidding herself and as much as she tried to believe it, she knew she couldn't.

The game was about to begin. As if it were not hard enough for Stanford to be playing Duke, Duke had home court advantage. To Nathan that meant that all eyes were on him to succeed. To Haley, Duke was a reminder of what her life could have been had she followed Nathan.  
The starting players from each side walked towards the court. One by one, the commentators introduced them.  
_"…..and finally Duke's very own, number 23, Nathan Scott."_  
As Nathan jogged to the center of the court, his eyes caught the glance of a chestnut-haired cheerleader who tried to do her best to hide behind her yellow pompoms.  
_"Haley?!" _  
Haley was caught off-guard, though she tried to utter words out, they fumbled inside her throat. She waved at him from a distance. But her eyes never left his sight, though she pretended to continue cheering.

The referee blew the whistle signaling that the game had begun. Duke, as usual took possession of the ball and built-up a solid first quarter lead. Nathan's game, however, was short of good. He was giving away possessions because of his clumsy passes. Although Nathan's heart raced, it wasn't because of the game he was playing. It was Haley, she was he reason and ever since he could remember, she has had that power over him.

Flashback  
Everyone at Tree Hill High knew about Nathan and Haley. Game nights, especially, Haley was there to cheer Nathan on. On the night Whitey won the championship, Nathan was named most valuable player. Now, Haley James was never known for her ability to act impulsively, but that night, she ran to the middle of the basketball court and jumped on Nathan in her cheering outfit and gave him a slight peck on the lips. Of course it was only afterwards that Haley realized the gravity of what she had done. It made Haley blush, but it made Nathan blush even more – in a good way, that is.

Present  
Now, all Nathan could think about was Haley, beautiful as ever. Her hazel eyes flattered her peach complexion. There was a hint of blush on her cheeks, but that was all. Her lips were perfect as always, and her big curls let down in a romantic flow. Yes, beautiful Haley.

_"Nathan, grab the ball"  
"Yeah, Matt, I got this one."_  
But a whistle blew signaling the ball had gone out of bounds.

Come on Nate, Haley thought. Though she was wearing a Stanford uniform, deep inside her heart – the part she didn't even know still existed, she was secretly cheering for Nathan.

Half-time had come up and Nathan couldn't take it anymore. His face looked as though they had already lost the game. That was far from it though. Duke was up by 8. Eying the cheerleaders' bench, he quickly but firmly paced over to where these young girls were warming up for their half-time routine.

"Hi Hales."  
"Nathan!", Haley said, surprised.


	6. Remnants of the Past

please leave your comments guys... comments :p and :p update. haha. lol.. but please leave your comments.. i'd love to know what you guys think...

-zee

Chapter 6

Nathan took a moment to stare at those hazel eyes – those eyes that always felt warm and sweet.  
Out of the blue, his silence was disrupted when he heard someone behind him slowly coming closer.

_"Haley!", _Zach said as he came closer and leaned in to give her a kiss.  
Now, Haley was blushing even more and couldn't look up -- no, she did not have the heart to look at Nathan.  
Nathan's first instinct was to punch Zach, but just as he was about to, he quickly withdrew. He remembered that Haley was no longer his. This thought echoed over and over again in his head.  
_She is no longer with you Nathan. Let it go. Let her go._  
No matter what how he tried to convince his head, in his heart of hearts, he was always hers – always and forever.

Flashback  
Seeking shelter from the blizzard that had just hit Tree Hill, Nathan and Haley hurried to a nearby barren tree, that did little to cover them, but was enough to keep them warm for the time being. Nathan embraced Haley in his arms. The warmth of his body rubbed against hers felt more comforting than a lit fireplace.  
_"Nathan, I love you."_  
Nathan looked into Haley's eyes and smiled wide.  
_"Haley, I will always love you."_  
Haley buried her head deep into his chest.  
_"Even when I'm old and can't remember your name?"_  
_"Even when you're old and can't remember my name.",_ he said before adding, _"Always Haley. Always and forever."_  
A tear drop trickled from Haley's eye. She wondered, _How did I get so lucky? I love you forever Nathan Scott, forever._  
Nathan immediately but gently wiped the tear from her cheek. Neither one of them realized that the blizzard was getting stronger. Nathan and Haley were in love – always and forever.

Present  
_"Nathan meet Zach."_  
_"Hi."_ Nathan said expressionless.  
_"Zach – Nathan." _Haley said, her voice trembling at the thought of hurting Nathan.  
_"Hey Scott, a couple of guys were planning to head out to party after the game tonight. You know, a little Stanford-Duke party. You in?"_  
Nathan looked at Haley before looking back at Zach, _"Sure."_  
_"And I'll see you later.", _Zach whispered to Haley, before letting out a playful smirk as he started back to the court.  
Nathan and Haley were left alone again. Nathan wondered how much more of it he could take. But if pain meant being with Haley, he would swallow every bit of it -- down to the last ounce.  
_"Good luck out there, Nathan.", _she said sheepishly.  
Back in high school, this line would have been followed by a warm kiss and a tight hug. Instead, Nathan just let out a forced smile.  
"Thanks, Hales. I'll see you tonight."

_Ah "Hales", _Haley thought as Nathan's shadow moved farther and farther away from her sight. Oddly enough, only Nathan ever called her that. It felt good to hear it again. The thought of Nathan repeatedly saying her name entered her head and unawarely captivated her. This explained the huge smile that engulfed her pink lips all through out the game.


	7. Promise?

thanks for all the reviews, guys... sorry for the factual errors though, i'll work on them if i get a chance.. it's really crazy right now, especially with SAT's coming up.. anyway..btw, for the purposes of this fan fic... let's just pretend that stanford and duke are just a bus ride away from each other.. i appreciate all the comments... keep 'em coming and i promise to update...

Chapter 7  
Sitting with his leg crossed on recently watered grass under his favorite tree in the campus, Lucas began to write. He stopped to think of how to begin and what to write. He scribbled little phrases on his still empty notebook but immediately crossed them out.  
_How do I start? What do I write?_ Lucas found himself walking down memory lane as he closed his eyes to think.

Flashback  
It was a long ordinary night for Karen and little Lucas. The café was busy – filled with different people ordering the same things. Although it was only around 8 pm, it was time for Lucas to go to bed.  
_"Luke sweetie, it's past your bedtime." _Karen said as she grabbed another plate to wash.  
_"But ma…"  
"No buts."_  
_"Please read me a bedtime story.",_ Lucas said as his eyes lit up at the thought of evil pirates and brave superheroes.  
_"Honey, I have to close up the café. I'm sorry."_  
_"Aww..",_Lucas whined.  
_"But I promise to make it up to you."_  
But just as Lucas was about to give up and go to bed, he heard a familiar voice.  
_"I'll read to you Luke, if that's okay with you?"_  
_"Thanks Uncle Keith!"_  
Lucas excitedly took Keith's hand to lead the way -- his little hand doing its best to grip his uncle's.   
_"Can we read about pirates and ships and giant tigers and…",_ Lucas said as Keith cut him off gently.  
_"Wow, okay. Slow down buddy."_  
Lucas jumped onto the bed and playfully slammed his body onto a recently fluffed pillow.  
_"I'm ready Uncle Keith. Hurry. Oh, and don't skip any lines. Promise?"  
"I promise",_ Keith said as he carefully flipped the first page of the little storybook Lucas had picked out from his pile of favorites.

Unknown to Keith, this would be the start of Lucas' love for books – Lucas' desire to write. This became the routine activity of both uncle and nephew as Keith read to Lucas, day after day after day.

Present  
…Keith. Lucas missed his uncle very much. Good old Keith, he thought, remembering his little baby brother Jeremy, who would never be able to share such an experience with his father, ever. It was Lucas, Lucas chased the monsters from under Jeremy's bed; it was Lucas who read to Jeremy – well, at least till he went to college. I guess in a way, you could say, he was the best substitute Jeremy could have. After all, Lucas learned from the best.

Peyton rummaged through a stack of papers that were piled up on her desk. She was looking for the piece of paper Brooke had snuck into her pocket on her way to art class. It contained all the details for the storybook she had to illustrate including an additional memo for an editing session with the writer after she had done the illustrations.  
"There you are.", Peyton said as she carefully unfolded the piece of paper.  
The memo read: "Meeting with writer on Friday at 3:30 pm. Transportation will be provided."  
Peyton sighed as the responsibility of drawing for children had just sank in. Peyton never really did draw bunnies and butterflies or puppy dog tails. In fact, even when she was a little girl, her drawings were the kind that startled other children in her class. Even her parents could not understand where Peyton learned how to draw like that. But that was Peyton, unique and talented Peyton.

A knock on the door interrupted Peyton.

_"Hey Brooke." _  
_"Hey. I was wondering, since our mid-term break is coming up, you mind if I come along with you for your book meeting?",_ Brooke said, seemingly more excited than even Peyton was.  
_"Sure. It'd be like our little road trip.",_ Peyton said, as she let out her trademark smile.  
_"Oh and Peyton, one more thing…",_ Brooke added. _"Can I get to pick the music along the way?"_  
Peyton nodded as thoughts about the book entered her mind again. She never had a little sister or brother growing up. She didn't know what to draw. The only meaningful experience she had had was with a little kid three years ago, back in Tree Hill High. Yes, Jenny -- the cute baby girl who managed to steal Peyton's heart the moment she carried her in her arms.


	8. The Ball and The Mic

Chapter 8  
The whistle at the end of the fourth quarter signified that the game was over. Duke had won. It wasn't Nathan's best performance, but he managed to pull back during the second half. Duke was going to the championship. But that did not even cross Nathan's mind. He was thinking of the after party. Why? Well, the answer is simple, because of Haley.

After the game, Haley and the other cheerleaders went back to their locker room. As Haley was getting ready for the after party, she over heard a conversation between two cheerleaders.

_"Guess what Trish?",_ a blond cheerleader ecstatically blurted out.  
_"I don't know. Tell me Sam."_  
_"I asked Nathan Scott to the after party. Isn't that great?"_  
Haley found herself startled. But then again she couldn't blame Nathan. After all, she was with Zach.  
_"Well what did he say?",_ Trish asked.  
_"I really didn't wait for him to answer. It was kinda understood, you know?"  
"Sam!"  
"What?",_ Sam said as the two girls chuckled.

Haley continued to get ready. Now, more than ever, she felt an urge to look good. Maybe it was because she was upset that Nathan agreed to take Sam as his date or maybe it was because she just wanted to look good for Zach.  
Yes, Haley did love Zach. After all, she wouldn't have been dating him for almost two years now if she didn't. But, whether or not Haley was in love with him, we'd soon find out.  
_"You look good Haley.",_ Sam innocently complimenting her.  
_"Thanks."_  
Haley really did look good. Simple but good. Her curly chestnut hair flowing in romantic waves all the way down to her back only added to the beauty of her deep hazel eyes. The rosy pink of her cheeks also complemented her sweet lips. Haley didn't need lipstick. Just as a finishing touch though, she put on lip gloss.  
_It was a good thing I brought a change of clothes,_ Haley thought as she quickly slipped into her sleeveless red shirt. In true Haley fashion, she brought a blue denim skirt that was just about knee length and a couple of big-beaded necklaces to accentuate her Bohemian look.

_"You ready girls?",_ came a muffled call from behind the locker room door.  
_"All set.",_ said one of the cheerleaders as they all, one by one, came out.  
Zach greeted Haley with a kiss as he tried to take in the sweet smell of lavender perfume radiating from her hair. She mesmerized him. She always did. It was actually quite funny because Zach froze for a couple of seconds every time he saw Haley. And this was no exception – although he did freeze for a little bit longer this time around.   
_"Wow Haley, you look so..",_ Zach said holding his hand to his chest as he stammered for words, _"beautiful."_  
"I'm glad you think so.", Haley said, blushing.

Haley wondered what the night would be like as she glanced at Zach's wristwatch, 10:03 pm. The walk to the nearby club seemed forever, down the quiet narrow streets past the cars that were parked by the sidewalk. Finally, the silence came to a halt as they reached a crowded night club booming with noise. What struck Haley though, was a sign scribbled in bold black letters on a piece of yellow cardboard: "Open mike night, tonight!"

It was at that moment that memories started coming back to Haley – sweet yet painful memories which would only intensify as the night dragged on.


	9. Friendships Remembered

hey guys... i am not getting any reviews.. so i'm guessing you guys aren't liking it... anyway, here are the next two chapters... since i already had them written out...

Chapter 9

Brooke Davis was planning a new fashion line. Although she was just in college, her experiences in high school had given her the jump start she needed.  
_"Peyton… I have an awesome idea."_  
_"What?", _Peyton said casually.  
_"Well, I was planning to launch this new line for charity. Everyone's gotta look good, you know?"_  
_"And…",_ Peyton said as she tried to figure out where the conversation was headed.  
_"Well, I need to raise money. So, I'm going to call all our friends from high school and college, where ever they are now, and ask them to attend and participate in my fashion show."_  
_"Wow, that's great Brooke."_  
_"And you my bestest friend have to model, too. Peyton, you can't say no._  
_"I've got no choice, have I?"_ Peyton said as she giggled at the thought of walking down a ramp.  
_"It's gonna be great Peyton.",_ Brooke said excitedly.  
_"Oh and Peyton, what about the storybook thing?"_  
_"Actually, the writer just sent a draft today. I'm kinda working on it now."  
"Alright, surprise me.",_ Brooke said perkily as she left the room to work on her newest project.

Lucas had a smile on his face. He had just finished writing his very first children's book. Even though it wasn't heavy reading, Lucas thought it was good. And, what was even better was that in a few days, he'd be back in Tree Hill for his mid-term break. He couldn't wait to go to the river court and meet Nathan.   
Yes, it had been the Scott brothers' tradition ever since they left for college to meet during holidays and play basketball. And of course, he couldn't wait to see his mom and little brother, Jeremy.   
As Lucas kept thinking of Tree Hill, he found himself thinking about Haley. They were still friends – but Lucas knew he didn't know much about her anymore. The distance between their colleges and his closer bond with his brother had just put a strain on their friendship. Lucas didn't like that. He closed his eyes harder as he tried to remember what his best friend was like.

Flashback  
_"Haley, you want me to help close the café?"_  
_"I got it Luke.",_ Haley said as she tried to close the cash register.  
_"I know Haley, but I was thinking we could close a little early and go to the rooftop tonight."_  
The rooftop. This was their favorite place in the world.  
_"You know, for old times' sake.", _Lucas said as he gave out an irresistible smile.  
_"No Luke, not that smile! You know I can't say no to that smile."  
"I know."_  
Lucas and Haley knew each other very well. In fact, Haley was like the little sister Lucas never had. They grew up together. They knew each other's smiles; laughs and even mood swings. They were friends long before they had any idea of the world around them. Haley and Lucas were family.

Present  
_I wonder what she's up to?,_ Lucas thought.


	10. I'll Sing For You Again

hey guys,,, no new reviews, so i'm guessing you didn't like the chapters... sorry about that...

Chapter 10  
Haley walked into the club, with Zach by her side. She wanted to tell him to turn back and take her home, but home was far away.

Zach tried to look for the others as Haley held his hand tight.  
_"What's wrong Haley?"_  
_"Nothing.",_ Haley lied. _Stop saying nothing! Everything is wrong. This wasn't supposed to happen. _Haley found herself thinking.  
_"Over here, Scott!",_ Zach called out from the other end of the bar.   
Before Haley could realize it, she found a tall familiar shadow cast in front of her.  
_"Hales.",_ Nathan said sweetly.  
_Hales. Hales. Hales. Hales._ Haley never really understood the power of this four-lettered word, especially when Nathan said it.  
_"Nathan.",_ Haley said as she tried to look into his eyes.  
_"Hey Zach,",_ Nathan said before quickly adding, _"You guys need anything from the bar?"_  
_"Thanks, Scott. But it's still a little early."_  
_"I'll come with you.",_ Haley caught herself blurting out.  
Nathan smiled as he made way for Haley to walk.  
_"After you."_  
Nathan was such a gentleman. _He's not changed a bit, _Haley thought as she let out a soft chuckle.  
_"What?",_ Nathan asked, trying very hard not to break her thoughts.  
_"Nothing, it's just…",_ Haley paused. _"You haven't changed."_  
Nathan smiled as he nodded. Then, he hesitatingly but gently rest his hand on Haley's shoulder.  
_"Some things never change."_  
Not trying to get too caught up in the moment, Haley quickly changed the subject, to Nathan's dismay.  
_"So, how have you been doing? I heard you have quite the reputation at Duke."_  
_"Yeah well, that was the dream right?"_  
Haley fumbled for words for a moment.  
_"Yeah, the dream.",_ she said, trying to recollect her thoughts and the wonderful time they had spent back in high school.  
And this moment, for the first time in her life, the dream did not matter.  
_"Haley.",_ Nathan said in a more serious tone.  
_"Yes.", _Haley replied anxiously.  
_"We promised to go after our dreams, right?",_ Nathan paused, _"You are my dream." _He said this as he looked past the hazel exterior of her eyes and into her soul.  
There was a deafening silence between them, amidst the noise in the club.  
_"Haley, Zach called out!"_  
Nathan felt interrupted. But what could he do? Zach came closer to them and started to whisper into Haley's ear.  
_"No! No!", _Haley shouted.  
_"Come on Haley. I'm sure even Scott would agree."_  
_"Agree to what?",_ Nathan said clearing his throat.  
_"I was asking Haley here to sing for us. You know, because she's good.", _Zach said, proud of his girlfriend.  
_"Yeah, Hales. That would be great. I haven't heard you sing since…",_ he stopped.  
As Zach pushed Haley closer to the stage, Haley heard a whole group of people chanting her name.  
_Haley! Haley! Haley!_

Then she started to remember.  
For a brief moment in high school, Haley had become very popular. She went on tours and recorded a couple of low-budget albums. This all happened because of Nathan.

Flashback  
Nathan was in the car driving, and next to him, sat his new girlfriend, Haley James. Although Haley's house was a short distance from the school, Nathan insisted that he drop her.  
_"You're my girlfriend now.",_ Nathan said with a smirk on his face. _"The least I can do is offer you a ride back home."_  
_"Alright, but Nathan, can I get to pick the music?"_  
_"Umm, we'll have to work on that.", _Nathan said trying to break the ice.  
Haley switched the radio on – from one station to another, until she found what she was looking for. So captivated by the music, Haley didn't realize that she was singing out loud. Nathan had somewhere along the way stopped the car to listen to Haley. The song finished and Haley was brought back to reality.  
_"Why did you stop the car?"_  
_"Did anyone tell you you have an amazing voice?"_  
_"No.",_ Haley said quickly.  
_"Why not? They're crazy!"_  
_"Umm..because I have never sung for anyone in public before... until now."_

Present  
_Haley! Haley! Haley!_ The cheers just kept getting louder as the whole club joined in chorus.  
One of the band members stopped beside Haley.  
_"Well, what's it gonna be?"_  
There was a pause. Haley was standing on stage, overwhelmed as thoughts rushed through her head. _The dream… college… Stanford.. singing…. my dream._ And for reasons only Haley could understand, she looked at Nathan from amongst the crowd that had started to gather by the stage before whispering something into the band member's ear.  
Haley closed her eyes as the music played.  
_"Dancing…"_ she sang, fumbling with the words as she found herself struggling to keep up with the music. _"... where do you go when you're lonely?"_  
Her thoughts shifted.  
_Home was with Nathan_.


	11. I Love You, Too

r&r please!!!!!!! thanks

Chapter 11  
Peyton and Brooke had almost finished packing. They wanted to get a head start as they were going on a road trip to Princeton together, just the two of them – sharing "best friend" quality time together.

_"What's all this?",_ Peyton said as she saw all the suitcases lined up in the room.  
_"A girl's gotta be prepared for everything."  
"Yeah Brooke, but we won't even be gone for two days!"._ Peyton pointed out.  
Brooke could only chuckle.  
_"Hey Peyton, do you mind if I bring some of my work, too?"  
"No, go ahead."  
"Thanks. Oh and remind me to call Haley, will you?"_  
_"Why? You haven't spoken to her since…",_ Peyton stopped there.  
_"Since Lucas and I broke up?",_ Brooke added, finishing Peyton's sentence."

Haley and Brooke were still friends. But ever since "the break-up", as it was called in high school, Lucas and Brooke barely talked as neither of them could handle being "just friends". Haley hung out with Lucas. Peyton hung out with Brooke. And because of that, they had all just drifted apart.

_"Yeah, that."_  
_"Well, I figured that something good could come out of this fashion show." _She stopped to reflect on their high school days. _"You know, we could all be friends again, and leave all the drama of high school life behind. All of us."  
"Yeah, that would be great.",_ Peyton said with a faint smile on her face, as they headed out to the car.

_…where do you go when you're lonely?_ It kept echoing in her ears.  
Nathan stood there, wanting so badly to hold her in his arms and tell her that she didn't have to be lonely – not any longer.  
Haley continued to sing, this time though, it was evident to everyone that her voice was starting to break.  
_"…laughing with your broken eyes"…._  
Haley remembered the commanding eyes, the sweet smile, the magical laughter…Nathan….  
She could no longer take it. She placed the mike on the floor and quickly darted offstage. She kept sobbing and running and sobbing, until she reached the backstage exit. She sat on the steps with her hands on her face and her knees to her chest, and continued to weep. She wept hard for she knew she could never bring back those three years. She wept even harder at the thought of Zach. Haley was confused. Zach had given her an incredible 2 years. And Nathan?  
Well, he gave her his heart.  
The sobbing was uncontrollable. But she knew what she had to do. After all, Haley was a smart girl.

_"Haley, are you alright?",_ asked a calm but worried voice.  
Haley could not recognize the voice because her eyes were worn out and her ears were muffled from all the crying.  
_"No, I need to tell you something.",_ Haley said, her face still covered by her hands.  
_"I love you. I always have."  
"Haley…."  
"No, wait let me finish… I don't ever want to lose you." _Haley wiped the tears from her swollen eyes and her rosy cheeks so that she could hug him. She looked up and just as she leaned in to give him an unforgettable hug, her puffy eyes widened.  
_"Zach!"_  
_"Yes, Haley. I love you, too."_


	12. Just Three Words

**Chapter 12  
_"Hey, Peyton...",_ Brooke said, as she rolled her window down. _"You know how I was talking about meeting up with our old friends over the fashion show to you know, try to make things right?"_  
_"Yeah",_ Peyton replied, trying to focus on the road ahead.  
_"Well, I was wondering, maybe you should try it, too."_  
_"Brooke..", _Peyton said, trying to cut her off.  
_"I'm just saying, you know. Call him Peyton.",_ Brooke said, this time with a softer, more serious tone.  
_"I just don't know if I can handle it anymore."_  
_"Come on Peyt. Or I'll call him for you.", _she joked. _"Come on, it's just to mend old friendships, it's not to get back together or anything."_**

Flashback  
It was their senior year in high school. Jake Jagielski had recently dropped out. He was working two jobs with graveyard shifts and at the same time trying to hide from his daughter's mother, Nikki. Yes. Jake had a cute little girl with blonde hair and big curly locks. She had Jake's eyes and his smile. And Jake loved her with all his heart, which is why he wouldn't let Nikki have her. Jenny was Jake's.  
However, as things may have it, at the same time Jake was dealing with very serious family matters, he was also dealing with matters of the heart.  
He had fallen in love with a very beautiful blonde. But mind you, Peyton Sawyer was not your typical blonde. She was pretty, indeed – with her luscious blonde locks and her deep blue eyes that almost pierced you every time you stared at them. But she was also very talented, her art spoke for itself.  
_"Peyton.",_ Jake said whispering in her ear as he lay beside her on the bed.  
_"Yeah…",_ Peyton said softly, as she kissed his neck.  
_"I need to go."_  
_"No. Why?"._ She had stopped kissing him and instead looked him straight in the eye.  
_"I don't know where Nikki is, Peyton and I don't want to risk her getting Jenny."_  
There was a deafening silence in the room as Peyton got up and sat down on the bed.  
_"Please, Peyton. I love you and this is hard enough…"_  
She interrupted him. _"I thought you said no more running?",_ her voice starting to break.  
_"I know, Peyton. I know. But Nikki, she's not gonna stop at anything… I won't be able to do anything. I'm just an out of school high school teenager, trying to juggle two jobs and a baby at the same time. The courts won't side with that."_  
_"Jake."_  
_"I promise when all this is over Peyton, I'll come back."_  
Jake leaned in, closer and closer to Peyton, trying to calm her down as she was now sobbing more than ever.  
_"Don't cry, Peyton. You know I would never intentionally do anything to hurt you."_  
He leaned in to kiss her. Her mouth opened and her lips accepted his kiss. She didn't want it to end. But what could she do, people always leave.

Present  
_"I'll think about it."  
"Come on Peyton. It's gonna be alright.",_ Brooke said reassuringly._"Please, Peyton. Please.",_ she insisted.  
_"Alright, but just for the fashion show.",_ Peyton blurted.  
_"Just for the fashion show.",_ Brooke said with that familiar look of mischief in her eyes.

_"Zach, we need to talk",_ Haley said, as she tried her best to stop crying.  
"It's him isn't it?"  
_"I don't know what your talking about.",_ Haley mumbled.  
_"Come on Haley. If there's one thing you've never been good at, its lying."_  
Haley kept fidgeting with the big beads that hung around her neck. She couldn't look Zach in the eye, nor could she deny her feelings for Nathan.  
_"Haley.",_ Zach said as he put his hand over his mouth, trying to rub it.  
_"Zach, I'm sorry." _  
I'm sorry. Haley that's all you could say after what you've done to him? Haley thought.  
_"Don't be. Because I'm not. I'm not sorry I ever met you Haley James and for what its worth, they were the best two years of my life.",_ Zach said, as he continued _"so my dear Haley, don't be sorry."_  
He held her chin, trying to make her look deep at him, if for the last time.  
_"Hey look at me, Haley."_  
Haley hesitated to look at him. She couldn't break his heart. After all, he was always there for her, even when Nathan wasn't.  
_"Zach…"  
"Shhh..",_ he said as he gently touched her soft moist lips.  
_"Thank you." _Haley's lips moved as she tried to utter those two meaningful words.  
_"Now go to him, go to him and tell him Haley – before it's too late.",_ Zach said. _"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. And we'll always be friends, right?"_  
_Ahhh.. friends.._ Haley could never be just friends with any guy she had ever dated. Well, she had only dated two guys in her life, and she certainly could never be just Nathan's friend. But for Zach, she was willing to make an exception.  
_"Thank you."_ Haley said again, this time louder. She hugged Zach, thanking him for being so understanding. Her actions spoke louder than her words.

Although Haley had said those two meaningful words to Zach, there were three more important ones she needed to say so desperately to someone else.


	13. Hazel Into Dark Brown

Chapter 13  
Peyton and Brooke were still in the car. It was a long road trip and the two girls were liking it. They took turns on the wheel and finally decided to crash at a nearby hotel when neither of them could keep their eyes open anymore.  
"I'll take care of the bags, Brooke while you go ahead and check us in."  
Brooke walked to the lobby of the hotel. It wasn't the Four Seasons or anything. But it wasn't bad either. They had a beautiful chandelier hanging from the ceiling and a couple of leather sofas which were neatly placed under it. Next to them was the reception desk. Brooke headed towards it.  
_"Hey, I'm Brooke Davis."  
"Welcome Miss Davis."_  
_"I was wondering if you have any available rooms. We need one for tonight."  
"Right this way."_  
Brooke glanced around to look for Peyton.  
_"Hey Peyton!",_ she said as she saw her from a distance.  
Peyton did not reply.  
Brooke walked closer to her and called out, _"Peyton!"_  
But still no answer.  
Brooke walked right next to her and didn't say a word. She saw Peyton with her hand on her ear. She was trying to make a call.  
_"Hi, this is Peyton. I was wondering, is Jake there?"_  
And around five seconds later, Brooke heard another voice of a woman coming from the other end of the phone.  
_"I'm sorry. He went out but he'll be back soon. Do you have any message?"  
"Is Jenny there?"_  
_"Um, I'm afraid you just missed her. She went to bed a few minutes ago."  
"Oh okay. Thanks."_  
_"Peyton, right?"  
"Yes."_  
_"Do you have any message."_  
_"Uh, no it's alright.",_ Peyton said as she hung up the phone.

Haley wondered why it was Zach who followed her out and not Nathan. All the while she thought it would be him. She wondered why, but that really didn't matter anymore.  
_"Nathan….",_ Haley called out trying to catch her breath.  
She had just come running inside with a mission. She needed to tell Nathan how she felt. And the wonderful part was that she was pretty sure he felt the same way.  
Haley paced around the club trying to find Nathan. Past different faces she searched. _Where are you Nathan? I need you!_  
Where was he? He was just there a while ago.  
From out of the blue, she heard a familiar high-pitched voice.  
_"Haley!"  
"Sam!", _Haley called out, surprised at what she had just seen.  
She paused for a minute but then started to run again. This time she was heading out.  
The tears started to pour again, first one, then two. And finally they all gushed out, as she found herself sitting by the side walk crying.   
_"Haley!",_ she heard a voice call out.  
_"Let me explain."_  
_"I don't want to hear it Nathan. Besides, you don't owe me any explanation." _She said this as she tried to wipe the tears from her face.  
Although she had cried rivers and rivers of tears, she still looked pretty. There was just something about Haley. Her beauty radiated from within and the tearing up of those hazel eyes had just opened a new door to another part of her beauty.  
_"I had followed you out, Hales.",_ he said. _"You think I wouldn't?"_  
She was still crying. Nathan slowly and cautiously tried to come near her. He kneeled beside her and continued softly, _"But then I heard you tell Zach how much you loved him..". _  
He paused for a minute trying to collect himself. The last thing he wanted was to break down in front of Haley.  
_"...it hurt Haley. It hurt..",_ he looked down and continued, _"and then I saw Sam, and she reminded me that I was there with her.. and one thing led to another.."_  
He placed his arm around her shoulder, and gently rubbed her back, trying desperately to console her.  
_"Nathan, I can't take this anymore. I just wanna go home."  
"Okay Hales."_ Nathan said, trying to calm her down. _"Let me get Zach."_  
_"No I think I'll just walk.",_ she said as she struggled to get up, before falling back to the cold ground of the side walk.  
_"I won't let you Haley. It's late and you've had a rough day."_ Nathan got up and offered his hand to help her up. Haley hesitated at first but then realized that she couldn't get up on her own. She was too drained.  
_"I'll be fine."_ Haley said with a sniff as she reached for his hand.  
_"Let me get Zach, Hales. He needs to take you home."_  
_"Nathan, that won't be necessary." _  
There was a slight pause as Haley stood in front of Nathan looking him in the eye. Her eyes met with his. Hazel and dark brown. It fit like a jigsaw puzzle.  
_"We broke up."_


	14. New Beginnings

Chapter 14  
Nathan couldn't believe it. Haley was single again. It was now or never.  
He stammered for a while, _"I'm sorry, what happened?"_  
Truth be told, he wasn't sorry. He wanted Haley to himself and now he could finally have a shot at it.  
_"He broke up with me.",_ Haley said. The tears were dried up on her cheeks.  
_"I know this isn't probably the best time to say this Hales, but I love you. I want to be with you."_  
_"Nathan..don't…"_ Haley said as she ran her hands through her hair.  
Nathan held there this time and swooped in closer to her, so they were only inches apart.  
_"Haley, why not? Everybody deserves a second chance. Even us."_  
_"Nathan, I just don't want to have to wake up one day and relive the horrible past of not being able to be with you…"_ She paused for a minute to gather her thoughts. _"I guess what I'm trying to say is that I don't know how much more my heart can take."_  
_"Haley, listen to me. It doesn't have to hurt anymore."_  
_"Nate.",_ she said, this time more tenderly. _"You know you're the guy of my dreams and you probably will always be. But dreams fade away when you wake up in the morning."_  
_"We don't have to be just a dream anymore, Hales. We are not in high school anymore."_  
Haley felt her mind and her heart telling her to do two different things. _Haley, walk away while you can…. No Haley, don't do that. He obviously loves you…and here he is, wanting you to love him back…… Don't risk it James, you're smarter than that._  
Haley sighed as she tried to clear her thoughts.  
_"Nathan, can we just… start over and take things slow?"_  
_"Whatever you want Haley",_ he said as his fingers caressed her chin. _"Whatever you want."_  
He tucked her beautiful chestnut hair behind her ears so he could see her face, her beautiful angelic face.  
Haley interrupted him by holding out her hand.  
_"Hi, I'm Haley James." _  
_"Haley James, I'm Nathan Scott.",_ he replied as he shook her hand.  
_"Pleased to meet you Nathan Scott.",_ she said as a faint smile enveloped her face.  
_"Well, now that that's settled…",_ Haley said with a lighter more lively tone. _".. I need a favor from you, Nathan Scott."_  
_"Name it Haley James. Name it.", _he said, smiling relentlessly.  
_"You see, it's kinda late and it's a Friday night and I can't go back all the way to my dorm in Stanford, so..."_ she stopped for a while to try to read Nathan's reaction. _"...I was wondering if you had an extra bed at your place."_  
_"Hmm. I don't have an extra bed.", he said, raising his eyebrows. "But you can take mine. I'll sleep on the couch."_  
Haley smiled. He was always incredibly sweet.  
_"Thank you."_ Haley's eyes twinkled and the reflection of the moonlight on her eyes just made them look even more beautiful. Nathan looked at her once more, this time taking more time to absorb all that had happened.  
_"Shall we?",_ he asked, offering his hand to her.  
Haley nodded. Her hand accepted his and they walked along the empty sidewalk, side by side amidst the dark but starry night.

Author's note: please read and respond you guys... there's drama to come!


	15. Breakfast on the Couch

Chapter 15  
It was early the next morning and Peyton was awakened by rings from her phone.  
_"Hello",_ she said in her morning voice.  
_"Hi, Peyton. Is that you?"_  
_"Yeah, who is this?"_  
She was too sleepy to recognize anyone.  
_"It's me, Jake."_  
_"Jake!",_ she suddenly awoke.  
_"Hi Peyton. I heard you called yesterday."_  
_"Um..it's nothing, Jake.",_ she said softly, remembering the woman who had answered the phone when she had first called.  
_"Oh, I see.",_ Jake said, confused by the conversation. _"Anyway, so Peyton, how have you been?"_  
_"I've been alright. You know..been busy with college… and stuff. What about you? How's Jenny? Where are you now?"_  
_"Woah. I'll try to answer all your questions. I am fine. Jenny's good. And we now live in San Francisco.", _he said as he let out a chuckle.  
_Get to the point Peyton. Tell him why you called… _Peyton found herself thinking. _No, wait. Peyton! He already has someone.. remember the woman you talked with last night?..Peyton just ask him.. At least you can be friends._  
_"Um, Jake."_, she said, now feeling uneasy as she twirled the ends of her already curly hair.  
_"Yes Peyton?"  
"Um, I was wondering… um.. look.. since.. um"  
"Peyton, you're babbling again."_  
Peyton could almost see his smile from the other end of the phone.  
_"Yeah, sorry about that. Look, Brooke is having a charity fashion show. She wanted everyone to be there."_ She paused. _"We want you to be there."_  
_"Um, when will it be?"  
"Next week Thursday. Bring Jenny, too. I miss that little girl. And if you want you can even bring the woman I talked with last night."  
"Who, Susie?",_ Jake asked.  
_"Yeah."  
"I'm afraid I can't… I wouldn't need a baby sitter in Tree Hill."_

_"Haley, wake up." _  
Haley stretched her hands high in the air and let out a loud yawn.  
_"Someone slept pretty well in my bed last night."_  
Haley smiled.  
_"How did you sleep?"  
"Well, I couldn't sleep. So I decided to make us breakfast."  
"Nathan, you shouldn't have."_  
_"But I wanted to. So what will it be? French toast? Pancakes? Or Scrambled eggs?"_  
Haley stopped to look at him. He looked so cute with an apron strapped to his waist and flour from the pancake on his cheek.  
_"Pancakes, please."  
"I thought so.",_ he said softly as he gave out an irresistible smile.  
_Breakfast in bed._ Haley thought. _I could get used to this._  
_"Stop spoiling me Nathan.", _she said as she gently but teasingly hit his stomach.  
_"You haven't seen nothing yet."_  
Haley smiled as she continued to pour blueberry sauce on her slightly burnt pancakes.  
_"This tastes really good.",_ she said as she tried to swallow the burnt edges.  
_"Yeah well..". He paused. "Hales, I was wondering… since it's a Saturday… maybe you could go back to Stanford tomorrow."_  
_"Nathan… I'm not sure."  
"Come on. Think about it Hales."_  
Haley sighed. _"I thought we agreed to take things slow? You know, like first be friends."  
"Yeah, and I want to spend some time with my…friend.",_ Nathan said as he had trouble swallowing the last word. He made his "puppy dog" face that Haley always fell for.  
She looked at him.  
_"Alright, alright. But only till tomorrow morning."_

Lucas was already up. The meeting wasn't till 5 pm but Lucas thought he'd prepare early. He was gathering his things from the messy stacks of papers scattered about on his desk. He was getting out of control. I guess it was because he was very excited. He took out one of his black coats and a pale blue polo shirt. He tried to straighten the creases from the coat and the shirt. As he did this, a small piece of crumpled cardboard lying in one of the coat pockets caught his attention.  
He tried to straighten the cardboard out so he could see it clearly. It was faded – probably from all the washing over the years. It was a picture of him and a beautiful perky brunette with their tongues sticking out as they tried to make funny faces.  
_Ah..Brooke Davis._ He thought.  
It had been a long time since he talked to Brooke or even Peyton for that matter. Although, he very much wanted to remain friends, he couldn't without hurting either himself or the two girls.  
He carefully tucked the picture in a corner of his mirror. That way, he could always look at it.


	16. Can This Day Be Ours?

Chapter 16  
_"Ah! Nathan",_ Haley exclaimed.  
Nathan had unsuspectingly placed a blindfold over her eyes.  
_"Just trust me, Hales."  
"Nathan…I don't like surprises."  
"That's right, you'll love this one."_  
He sat her in the car, watching carefully so she didn't hit her head. He fastened her seatbelt, closed her door and headed to the driver's seat.  
_"I hope you're ready for brunch."_ Nathan said as he steered the wheel to make a right turn.  
_"Hmmm…, it depends." _Haley said, trying to peek through her blindfold.  
_"No peeking, Haley!"_  
_"Well, you can't blame me. I'm anxious and it's not like I'm in Tree Hill where I know every curve and every turn!",_ she jokingly said.  
_"Speaking of Tree Hill, what have you been up to? Have you been there lately?"_  
_"Uh, no… it just brings back so many memories I'm not sure I can face yet. You know…"._ She fidgeted with the hem of her white tank top. _"What about you?"  
"Well, I went there last summer, you know. Me and Luke…"_  
_"Luke and I…"_ Haley interrupted.  
Nathan chuckled. It was a pleasant chuckle as he remembered the long hours they used to spend at the tutor center studying Algebra and English and Geometry… but mostly he remembered the times when he used to pretend not to understand stuff just to get Haley's undivided attention.  
_"Yeah sorry, tutor girl… Luke and I…"_  
_"I can't believe you just called me that!"_ Haley exclaimed as she tried to hit Nathan's stomach, before she realized that she was blindfolded.  
_"Haha… so I was saying, we try to hang out during breaks and go to the river court."_  
Haley sighed. She missed Tree Hill. Someday, she would go back. She wanted to see Luke and Karen and Brooke and Peyton and now, even Jeremy.  
_"Alright Hales, we're here."_   
Nathan cautiously parked the car and moved towards the passenger seat to help her down. _  
"Watch your step."  
"Nathan, can I please take it off now. This is ridiculous."  
"Just a little longer.. there's another step coming. Careful!",_ he said this as he gently held her hand to guide her up a short flight of stairs.  
Then, he slowly removed the blindfold from her eyes.  
Haley blinked her eyes for several seconds, trying to refocus her vision.  
_"Oh my gosh Nathan.",_ she gasped. _"You shouldn't have."_  
There was a semi-indoor swimming pool decorated with rose petals. Towards the edge of the pool lay a checkered mat filled with picnic baskets and a bottle of champagne.  
_"So what's it gonna be first?"_ Nathan asked.  
_"Well, we could do everything at the same time.",_ she teased.  
Nathan laughed and his eyebrows rose.  
_"Or, we could take things slow."_  
Haley's smile sparkled. _"I'd like that."_  
They headed towards the swimming pool.  
All of a sudden, Haley stopped in her tracks.  
_"Wait, Nathan. I can't dive in like this."  
"Oh no?"_, he asked as he quickly swooped her up in his arms and jumped into the pool.  
They created a huge splash causing the attendants to check out what was going on.  
_"Oops, sorry."_ Nathan exclaimed as he let go of Haley.  
_"Come back here Nathan Scott!"_ She swam across the pool trying to catch him.  
When she reached the other end of the pool, Nathan finally stopped swimming. He paused to look at Haley. How he had missed having fun with her. He thought, _She looks so beautiful no matter what she does._  
Haley's hair was drenched with water. Her clothes were wet now but they still somehow managed to hide her curvy figure. She didn't have make-up on but the reflection of the sun on her face just made everything perfect.  
Nathan steadily swam over to her side of the pool. Before Haley could prepare herself, he was already standing in front of her, only a breath away.  
She stared into his eyes and he stared back. For a moment, they were both content.  
_"Would you care for some champagne, ma'am, sir?",_ the waiter interrupted.  
_"Sure."_ Nathan replied. _"We'll have the house special."  
"Right away, sir."  
"Don't you think it's a bit early to drink?",_ Haley sweetly asked him.  
_"Well, one day is all we have."_


	17. Anything For Charity

Chapter 17  
Peyton had a smile on her face that morning.  
_"Peyton, what's with the happy face?"_  
Peyton's smile widened even more.  
_"Jake and Jenny are coming to the show.",_ Peyton said as she tried to think of what their encounter would be like.  
_"Peyton, that's great. I'd better get to work then."_  
_"Speaking of work, I'd better get ready for the meeting, too."._ Peyton quickly gathered her drawings together.  
_"Hey what's this?"_  
_"Well, P. Sawyer, if you have a serious meeting, I figured you might as well look good.",_ Brooke said as she held out an outfit she had recently designed.  
_"Thanks Brooke." _Peyton hugged her. _"This means a lot."_  
The two best friends smiled at each other.  
Peyton's day kept getting better and better.  
_"Hey Brooke, would you like to come, too?"  
"Um… I would love to, but I think I should start working on outfits for Thursday. Oh, which reminds me, I'd better call Haley."_

Nathan and Haley had just spent an incredible afternoon together swimming, picnicking and laughing. And though they were tired, neither one wanted to stop. They just lay on the checkered picnic mat. Haley carefully stroked Nathan's half-dry hair, as Nathan's head lay on her stomach.  
_"Nathan, I had a lot of fun today."_  
_"Had fun?! Who said the day's over."_  
_"I'm just saying, even if we stopped here, I'd be happy."_  
Nathan sat up and stared into Haley' eyes.  
_"Hales, this doesn't have to end, you know?"_  
He rubbed her chin then carefully ran his finger across the outline of her nose. The moment was interrupted by a loud sound coming from inside Haley's purse.  
_"Hello, tutor girl?"  
"Brooke?"  
"Haley! I've missed you buddy."  
"Me, too Brooke. Me too."_  
Haley covered the phone with her hand for a moment.  
_"Nathan, it's Brooke.",_ she whispered.  
_"Tell her I said hi."_  
Haley gave Nathan that look -- the look that meant _no_. She didn't want anyone to know about this, especially because she didn't want any pressure.  
_"Brooke…"  
"I'm still here."  
"So how's it been? Oh my gosh, how's it been?"_  
Brooke and Haley were always friends, and now it felt good to catch up on old times.  
_"It's been great. How are you…?"_, Brooke asked.  
They kept talking and talking. It was nice to hear a familiar voice.  
_"Oh Hales, I was wondering, I'm having this fashion show benefit, and I was hoping you could come. Kinda like all of us together again."  
"Sure. I'll be there."  
"And don't say no, please, please, please! But you have to work it on the ramp. Alright?"_  
Haley laughed.  
_"Come on Haley, it's kinda like the boy-toy auction we had in high school but this time it's us girls."  
"I don't know, Brooke."  
"Aaah! But it's for charity.",_ Brooke whined.  
_"You got me Brooke Davis. Who can say no charity?"  
"Thanks Haley… and one more thing.",_ Brooke cringed her nose. Haley could almost see her doing it.  
_"Oh no.. what's it gonna be this time?" _Haley laughed.  
_"Do you think we should call Nathan?"_  
Haley ran her hands through her hair. She couldn't possibly tell Brooke that Nathan was right beside her. Actually, she could. But she chose not to. She just looked at Nathan and smiled as he smiled back.  
_"Everyone deserves a second chance."  
"That's great! Thanks Haley!"  
"Brooke, everyone does."_  
Brooke was quiet. She couldn't quite figure out what Haley was getting at.  
_"Even Luke.",_ Haley said softly.


	18. The Tall Oak Tree

Chapter 18  
Lucas sat on one of the chairs lined up amidst a long brown table. He sat there viewing the preview drawings the artist had sent. He stopped to think. Although the drawings were not really dark it reminded him of ones he had seen before. The familiarity of the pen strokes hit home. Lucas thought. _"Peyton?! Nah!"_  
A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts.  
_"Mr. Scott, the artist is here."  
"Thanks. I'm ready."  
"I'll send her right in."_  
Lucas stood by the door waiting for her.  
_"Lucas!",_ Peyton said, almost dropping her papers on the floor.  
He hadn't seen her in a long time. She looked prettier than ever.  
_"Look at you, looking all executive.",_ Lucas joked.  
Peyton hesitated to hug him until he finally leaned in. They hugged.  
_"So how's it been, Luke?"  
"It's been great. How's Brooke?"  
"She's fine."_  
Peyton's day just kept getting better. They talked for hours and hours on end. Neither one of them noticed the time. Lucas glanced at the clock. _8:17?_ What? Had they really been talking the whole time? What about the book?  
_"Well, Peyton I like the drawings."  
"You're just saying that.",_ she blushed.  
"Yeah, that plus they're really good. I'm sure Jeremy would love them."  
"Aww, Jeremy! How is he?"  
Peyton's love for children was always evident. In fact, back in high school she had fallen in love with Jenny. She wanted to meet Jeremy and fall in love all over again._  
"He's great. In fact, I'll be homeward bound in 3 days. I'll be back in Tree Hill for the holidays."  
"That's awesome. Don't forget to stop by, alright?",_ Peyton said.  
_"How could I, especially when your front door is always open?",_ he joked.  
They laughed and looked at each other and laughed again.  
_"Hey Luke, Brooke is having a fashion show benefit and I was hoping you'd come. You know, all of us together again."  
Brooke._ Lucas thought. He missed her. But at the same time couldn't face her without confronting their roller coaster past.  
_"Does she know about this?"._ His eyebrows cringed as they met.  
_"I was hoping we'd surprise her."_  
Lucas hesitated.  
_"I'm not sure it's such a good idea. I don't want to ruin it for her."  
"She was the one who wanted all her friends to be there."  
"See, the thing is, I don't know if we are friends."_, Lucas said as he leaned a little closer to tell her, as if it were some sort of secret.  
Lucas thought. He and Brooke had always tried to be friends. _Love or friendship_. It was one or the other.  
_"Come on Luke. It's been three years! I'm sure we can all be friends for one day."_  
Lucas nodded.  
_"So, then they are settled. We can send the book for publishing and you're coming to that benefit."_, Peyton said as she tried to assert herself before giving in to a smile.  
They stood up and hugged again.  
_"I missed you Peyton."_  
Peyton closed her eyes to take in the hug. She didn't understand the sea of emotions that invaded her. Was it because she missed her friend or because she still had feelings for him?  
_"Me, too Luke. Take care."  
"See you on Thursday!" _Lucas called as he watched Peyton slowly walk further and further away.

On the way back to his dorm Lucas thought real hard. _Brooke and Peyton…Peyton and Brooke._ There was always a love triangle. He put his hands in his pocket and continued to think. It had always been one or the other. _Brooke or Peyton. Peyton or Brooke._ The thought of their high school days gushed right back. The stroll down memory lane seemed inevitable no matter how hard Lucas tried to block the thoughts. Suddenly, he stopped in his tracks. He stood alone on the sidewalk, amidst a tall oak tree. Something occurred to him. He was still carrying his feelings from high school. He was in love.


	19. How Did I Get So Lucky?

Chapter 19  
_"Miss Davis, your orders have arrived. Also, can you please approve of the runway dresses... Oh, and our design teacher wants to see you."_  
Things had gotten hectic. Brooke was tired but if she had to get things looking great by Thursday she had to work even harder.  
_"Arrgh…Peyt help!",_ She gave out a helpless cry.  
_"Sure, I got this one."_ Peyton said as she carried another box.  
_"I called Bevin and Skills and Mouth and Gigi and Nathan, too. Oh, I talked to Haley and she's coming, too."  
"Are you sure Haley's alright with that?"_, Peyton asked.  
_"Yeah, she's totally cool with it. In fact, she told me to call Lucas."_  
_"So are you going to?",_ Peyton said as she fidgeted with her hands.  
_"I don't know.",_ Brooke said as she left to check out the progress on the rest of the clothes.  
Peyton found herself confused for two reasons._ Should I tell Brooke about the whole Lucas thing?,_ she wondered. _Why can't I tell Brooke about it? Do I still love Lucas?,_ she wondered even more.

It was early in the morning and Haley was getting ready to leave for Stanford. She had spent the night at Nathan's again. After all, that was the deal. They were up all night, mostly talking. They talked about everything and anything. From sushi to basketball; from dogs to high school. Somewhere along the way, they kissed.

Flashback  
There was approximately nine hours to morning which meant nine hours till Haley had to leave. They were lying down on the bed, facing each other. Haley's hand was on her head as her elbow supported the weight. Nathan's arms were crossed beneath his head. They were talking and laughing.  
_"I know! You never did like raw fish.",_ Haley joked.  
_"Eek…sushi.",_ Nathan cringed.  
They talked on and on. And on and on. There was something about that moment that just made Nathan act impulsively. He got up and caught Haley off-guard causing her to lie completely on the bed. Then without hesitation, he swooped in and kissed her. His lips touched hers, and instinctively, Haley accepted. They kissed and kissed and kissed. Nathan's lips gently shifted to Haley's neck down to her stomach as his hands held hers above her head.  
But before it could get any further, Haley withdrew.  
_"What's the matter, Hales?"_  
She was quiet. Nathan understood her silence. He let go of her hands, leaned back and just gazed at her.  
_"I'll wait as long as it takes for you to let me in again."  
"Thank you." _Haley simply said.

Present  
_"Are you ready to go Haley?",_ Nathan asked, hoping the answer was _no_.  
_"Yeah, I'll be out in a minute."_  
Her hair was still a little wet. Her cheering bag was on her shoulder and she was just finishing tying her shoelaces.  
_"All set.",_ she said.  
_"Let me get that for you."_ Nathan reached for the bag from her shoulder.  
_"Stop babying me."_ Haley said.  
_"Oh, you want me to stop?",_ he teased.  
_"No!"  
"I thought so.", he snickered.  
"Thanks.", she smiled._  
_"Sure. Listen Hales, I just wanted to say, yesterday was awesome, but that's not what I'm after. If being with you means waiting until you're ready, which can be ten years from now, I don't know, I'll still wait. I love you for who you are, inside out, Hales. Don't you ever doubt that."_  
_"Nathan,",_ Haley said as she tip-toed so her hand could reach his cheek. _"You've always been so sweet and understanding… I feel like I don't deserve you."  
"Haley...", _Nathan held her hand. _"You deserve so much more than me. I'm just so thankful that you chose me, Hales. Someone like me. I have nothing but my heart to give to you." _  
His eyes shifted from her face to the ground as he continued to talk.  
_"You took the key three years ago, and I never really got it back. And I don't want it back. It's yours for the keeping, Hales. I love you. I always have and forever will."_  
_"Oh, Nathan." _Haley could feel her knees melting. _"Nathan Scott, how did I get so lucky?"_


	20. It's Show Time!

Chapter 20  
Nathan and Haley had not talked since their weekend together. I guess it was because Nathan wanted to respect Haley's decision to take things slow. Now, not only would they meet each other again but everyone else as well.  
_  
"Twenty-minutes to show time.",_ Brooke called out anxiously. _"Gather up people."_  
_"We're here Brooke!"_ Peyton and Haley replied together.  
_"Turn around so I can see.",_ she exclaimed.  
The girls looked stunning in Brooke's creations. Peyton was wearing a black cocktail dress that accentuated her curvy figure and complemented her long lean legs. Her hair was pulled back in a neat twist. The shades of pink and gold of her make-up brought out the best of her ice blue eyes.  
_"P. Sawyer! That is so cover girl!",_ Brooke gasped placing her hands on her mouth.  
_"You should see Haley."_  
Peyton pushed Haley in front so Brooke could see her clearly.  
She was wearing a figure-hugging red hot dress that flowed freely down her legs. Her chestnut hair was in big romantic curls, and her make-up was perfect on her rosy face.  
_"Watch out for the long line of guys at the auction later." _Brooke joked.  
The other models started gathering backstage.  
_"Okay, once you're done, go back stage and wait.",_ Brooke instructed everyone.  
Brooke peeked through the curtains to check the crowd turn-out. The seats were filled and people were still coming in. It was a good sign to start the night.  
Brooke stepped out in her ice blue dress and started to talk. Her hair was perfect. It was straight and shiny and jet black. Her lips were a luscious pink and her eyes were, well perfect.  
_"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, girls and guys." _She stopped to smile. _"I'd like to welcome all of you to this fashion show benefit… and hope you get the girl of your dreams tonight."_  
The people clapped and cheered as Brooke left the stage.

Lucas had seen everything. Brooke Davis, after all these years still looked amazing. He could almost feel his heart pop out at the sight of her. The first of the models had already strutted their catwalks but Lucas really did not notice them. He needed to get up and see her, besides, the flowers in his hand needed to be put in water immediately and the chocolate was starting to melt. He stood up and headed back stage.  
_  
"Bevin, your up next!",_ Brooke yelled.  
Bevin went out. The crowd greeted her with a loud applause. When she reached the end of the ramp, Skills stood up and yelled, _"That's my baby, right there dawg!"_ Bevin and Skills were the only high school couple from their group that remained strong even in college. Of course, it helped that both of them went to the same college -- University of South Carolina.

Meanwhile, a voice from behind startled Brooke.  
_"Hey pretty girl."_  
Brooke paused. Pretty girl, she thought. Only Lucas called her that.  
_"Lucas!",_ Brooke looked puzzled.  
_How can he be here? Why is he here? I didn't invite him. _  
Seeing the curiosity on her face, Lucas exclaimed, _"Peyton invited me. She thought it would be a great idea to surprise you."  
When did Peyton talk to Lucas?_ Brooke found herself thinking. _Why did she do that?_  
_"These are for you.",_ he said as he handed her the flowers and chocolates.  
_"Thanks, but you really didn't have to."  
"I wanted to." _He smiled. _"So how come you're not out there modeling?",_ he asked.  
_"I design. They model.", _she joked.  
Lucas looked disappointed._  
"Besides, they couldn't afford me anyway. I'm too high maintenance.",_ she smiled.  
Lucas stared into her eyes. Their eyes locked. The moment was so intense, neither one of them could break away.  
Realizing she had been so caught up in the moment, Brooke tried to break free._  
"Well, I gotta take care of some stuff."  
"I'll see you later.",_ Lucas said.  
Brooke turned her head to look over her shoulder. She saw him and smiled.  
_"Don't go getting any ideas."_, she teased.


	21. The Girl, The Boy, And His Baby

thanks for all your replies you guys.. I'd like to especially thank NaleYLuV01, bridgee101, formerflautist, GottaluvNaley, Naley1983, charmedlova362, naley for life, lilmonkeygirl31, jcool789, SLUVER15, Redheaded Momma, OTH.daddy'sgurl.06, Allie616, JamesLover23, oth23luver and OTHbabe23... thanks for all the love you guys... hope you like the next chapter.. please read and review!

Chapter 21  
It was Peyton's turn.  
She went on the runaway and continued to flaunt her curvy figure. She twirled at the end of the ramp, before winking at the audience as she headed back. She was met with loud cheers and whistles.  
_I still got it,_ she thought.  
_  
"Daddy, why are you smiling?",_ a cute little blonde girl asked.  
_"She looks pretty doesn't she?"_ Jake asked his little girl as his eyes remained fixed on Peyton.  
_"Yeah, who's she?"  
"That's Peyton. Do you remember her?"_  
Jenny held out her fingers and brought them close together.  
_"A little.",_ she said in her soft high voice.

Nathan had just arrived. He was tired because he had come all the way from Duke. But he still looked as handsome as ever in his black tuxedo and red tie. He pushed past the crowd and tried to get in front. He stopped for a while to see if there were any empty seats. He saw Skills from a distance. He laughed at the site of Skills clapping and whistling. Then his eyes wandered left, causing him to see Jake and Jenny.  
_"Hey Jake, man!",_ he yelled.  
_"Nate! Come over here"_  
Nathan headed towards them. Jake took Jenny on his lap to make room for Nathan.  
_"So what did I miss?",_ Nathan asked.  
_"Haley."  
"You serious?",_ Nathan looked disappointed  
_"Nah just kidding man."_  
Nathan made himself comfortable on the seat.  
_"Hi, Jenny."  
"Jen, say hi to uncle Nathan."  
"Hello, uncle Nathan."._ Jenny shook his hand.  
_"How you doing pretty lady?",_ Nathan asked?  
Jenny's cheeks blushed. _"I'm okay. Daddy said Peyton looks pretty.",_ Jenny blurted out.  
Nathan looked at Jake. Jake just raised his shoulders and shrugged.  
_"You're getting me into a lot of trouble!",_ he said to Jenny as he hugged her.

_"Haley, you're up."_  
Haley started towards the runway. The lights sort of caught her by surprise but she continued to walk anyway. She looked stunning. Absolutely stunning.  
Nathan saw her and immediately his hand reached for his chest as it slowly slid down. He was speechless.  
Jake elbowed him.  
_"What?",_ Nathan asked sheepishly.  
_"You still like her, don't you."_  
Nathan nodded.  
Jake didn't know about the weekend Nathan and Haley shared. But it was still so obvious to him, that after all these years Nathan still felt something for Haley.  
Their conversation was interrupted by a screech from the microphone.  
_"May I have your attention please.",_ Brooke announced.  
The crowds became quiet for a minute and all eyes were on her.  
_"Now that you've seen our gorgeous girls, the auction is officially open. And guys, please remember this is for charity."_  
The crowd laughed in unison.  
_"Ladies and gentlemen, here's Megan…"  
"Do I hear a….."_  
The bidding continued.  
_"And now, my best friend Peyton Sawyer."_  
Brooke knew Jake would be there. She also knew that he didn't have a lot of money.  
_"A hundred dollars…",_ a cry from the crowd came.  
_"A hundred and fifty…" _another replied.  
_"Two hundred dollars."_ Jake stood up.  
Before anyone else could say anything, Brooke intervened.  
_"That's settled, the gentleman with the little girl wins."_  
Peyton was ecstatic. But at the back of her mind, a name kept ringing. _Lucas._ She still had to sort out her feelings for him. Maybe a night with Jake would help her get things into perspective, she thought.  
_"Up next, ladies and gentlemen, the singer come model..."_ Brooke joked, _"Haley James. Do I hear a bid for Haley James?"_


	22. What Money Can't Buy

Chapter 22  
_"A hundred and twenty..",_ cried a voice from the crowd.  
_"A hundred and fifty.",_ Nathan stood up.  
_"Two hundred",_ someone from the crowd called.  
Brooke interrupted. _"Wow, someone's in demand."_  
_"Two twenty-five…",_ Nathan yelled.  
_"Two fifty..",_ cried the other voice.  
It became a battle.  
News of the fashion show had spread wide, across many colleges through out the country. Now, Nathan sure had a lot of cash on him, but the other guy did, too. The difference between Nathan and the other guy was that the other guy had the support of both his parents when it came to money matters.  
_"Three hundred and twenty-five.",_ Nathan called.  
_"A thousand dollars.", _the other guy yelled.  
That was it. Nathan saw it coming. He didn't have a thousand and twenty-five dollars to fight anymore. He couldn't hear anything else but _"ooos" _and _"ahhhss"_ coming from the crowd.  
Brooke had to say it. Reluctantly, she said it.  
_"The guy in the Stanford jacket wins."_

Nathan sat back in his seat disappointed.  
_"I'm sorry man.",_ Jake patted his back.  
Nathan was quiet.  
Although Nathan was crushed, he still stuck around for the rest of the show. He just fixed his eyes on Haley. She looked so beautiful in her red dress. He couldn't just sit back and do nothing.  
_"Hey, Nate. Where are you going, man?",_ Jake yelled.  
_"Be right back.",_ he answered.  
Then, as quickly as he could, he headed towards the stage. If he couldn't have Haley for the night, he could at least have her now.  
_"Alright. Ladies and gentlemen, we're down to the last girl…"_ Brooke announced before she was interrupted by Nathan's presence on stage.  
Ignoring the voices telling him to get off stage, he walked straight up to Haley and without even thinking, just kissed her. She kissed him back.  
Brooke looked at Peyton.  
_"When did this happen?", _she said as she smiled.  
Peyton just shrugged.  
Everyone was quiet and when the kiss was over, Nathan headed back to his seat.  
_"Ah, um…"_ Brooke fumbled as she tried to take in what had just happened. Little did she know that the night would bring even more surprises.  
_"Okay, wow. Let's not waste any more time people. Do I hear a bid for Susie?"_  
The men in the audience continued to bid until it was final.  
_"Good. The gentleman with the black hat gets Susie."_  
She paused for a while to make sure everyone was listening.  
_"Alright. The bidding is officially over and before I end I would like to…"  
"Wait!",_ interrupted a voice from the crowd.  
Brooke came closer to the audience to see who it was.  
_"How much for the whole night?",_ a voice called out.  
The microphone in her hand almost dropped. She paused to take things in. Before long, she let out a smile.  
_"We'll just have to see as the night goes on.", _she said.  
The voice replied with a smile. _"Then it's settled, Lucas Scott gets Brooke Davis."_


	23. I Guess It's Only You And Me

Chapter 23  
The exits were getting crowded as people started heading towards them. But back stage, the drama was just getting started.  
_"You guys look awesome.", _Jake surprised the three girls.  
Peyton leaned in to hug him, followed by Brooke and then Haley.  
_"Long time no see!",_ Haley blurted.  
_"Yeah, Jake!", _Brooke agreed.  
Suddenly, Jake felt a tug on his leg. From behind him a small little shadow emerged.  
_"Oh my gosh, Jenny! Look at you."_  
Peyton hurried to hug her. She couldn't hold the tears back.  
_"Careful of the boys, daddy."_ Brooke joked._  
"Hi Jenny, you probably don't remember me, but I'm Haley."_  
Jenny shook her hand.  
_"Hi Haley.",_ she said in the cutest, softest voice.  
Haley bent down to look at Jenny.  
_"She's got your eyes, Jake.",_ she said.  
_"Then she's got killer eyes.",_ Jake joked.  
They all continued to laugh. The laughter just kept getting louder as Skills and Bevin entered.  
_"Yo, wassup! Skills is here, baby.",_ he called out.  
_"Aww…Skills!",_ Haley called out.  
_"'Sup man?",_ Jake asked.  
_"Bevin!",_ Brooke rushed to hug her.  
_"Oh my gosh, we so have to catch up on everything.",_ Brooke said as her eyes slowly moved towards Skills.  
_"How long has it been?",_ she then asked.  
_"Since high school!",_ Bevin replied.  
_"You have got to be kidding me.",_ Peyton interrupted. _"That's awesome."_  
They all hugged each other and kept talking and talking and talking.  
_"Yo, Luke!"_ Skills yelled from a far. _"Over here."_  
Lucas and Nathan headed backstage.  
_"How's it been dawg?",_ Skills continued on and on.  
They had all said their hellos. But the tension in the air was evident.  
_"Let's go Haley." _Zach had just walked in.  
Nathan looked at Haley. He couldn't believe Zach had won the bid. He couldn't believe he let him win.  
_"Alright. Just a minute.",_ Haley answered.  
_"Yeah, we better get going, too."_ Jake said to Peyton as he carried Jenny with one arm.  
_"So we'll see you guys later?",_ Peyton asked.  
_"Yeah, we should all meet up tomorrow, you guys.",_ Brooke suggested.  
_"At the café?",_ Lucas suggested.  
_"Sure.",_ Jake answered as he and Peyton and Jenny headed out.  
Nathan followed Haley and Zach out to the parking lot, as he watched them get into Zach's black car. He just stood there in the parking lot.

_"I guess it's only you and me.",_ Brooke said to Lucas.  
_"I guess so.",_ he replied as he walked closer to her. _"Well, what should we do first?",_ he asked as he reached out for her hand.  
_"Luke.",_ Brooke looked away. _"We can't just pick off where we left off."  
"Shhh…",_ Lucas said as he gently brushed his finger across her lips. _" I know. But can't we have just a little fun first? We'll talk tomorrow, okay?",_ he pleaded.  
_"Alright, but you promise we'll talk about things tomorrow?",_ Brooke asked.  
_"I promise.",_ he said, putting his coat on her as they headed out.

Meanwhile, Zach and Haley were still in the car at the parking lot.  
_"Zach? What are you doing here?",_ Haley asked.  
_"I'm sorry, was there a "No Zach allowed" sign anywhere?",_ he said sarcastically._  
"No, that's not what I meant.",_ Haley said as she ran her hands through her hair._  
"Haley. I just have to ask you something, and then you can go.",_ he said seriously as he looked straight at her.  
_"Sure.",_ she replied.  
_"Last Monday, I was dropping some of your stuff at your dorm, when I couldn't help but see..."  
"Wait! You went through my stuff?",_ Haley interrupted.  
_"Yeah, when were you planning on telling me, Haley?"  
"Tell you what?"_  
He reached for the pocket of his jacket and took out a pregnancy test.   
_"About this."_  
Haley was quiet. She didn't know what to say. The truth was she wasn't sure she would tell anyone._  
"When, Haley?"  
"Look, I was going to tell you, but I just wasn't ready yet.",_ her voice started to crack.  
_"You told Scott as yet?",_ Zach asked.  
_"No. I haven't told anyone."._ A tear started to fall from her cheek.  
_"Listen to me Haley. I promise I'll be there for you and the baby. Just promise me, you'll let me."_  
Haley's sobs started to intensify. She couldn't say anything to him.  
_"You can go to him now, Haley. I'll see you in school."_  
Haley slowly reached for the car handle and opened the door. She closed the door and leaned a little closer.  
_"Thank you.",_ she said as she watched him drive away.  
Nathan had seen everything but had heard nothing. He was still there, standing near his car in the parking lot.

"_Haley, what's wrong?",_ he yelled as he came running to her. _"What did that guy do to you?"_  
_"Nothing, Nathan. He didn't do anything.",_ she answered.  
_"Then what's wrong?",_ he pulled her into his arms.  
She buried her head into his chest and cried hysterically.  
_"I love you Nathan. You have to know that."_

Haley could hear his heart beating faster and faster.


	24. The Big Dipper

Hey guys! Thank you for all the replies. Sorry it took so long for me to update. Please keep reading and reviewing. Special thanks to 23NaleyLVR23, SLUVER15 (thank you for reading... I hope you like it. Whether Haley has Zach's baby or not, rest assured that things will work out. I hope you keep reading because I enjoy reading what you have to say. p), lilmonkeygirl31, oth23luver, Allie616, OTH.daddy'sgurl.06, and luvnaley23. I appreciate that you tell me what you think. Peace out. Happy Reading!

Chapter 24  
Jake, Peyton and Jenny were seated in a restaurant.  
_"Pizza!",_ Jenny screamed.  
_"Yes, sweetie.",_ Jake replied.  
_"Um, we'll have two large cheese pizzas with pepperoni. And two large cokes and mango juice.",_ Peyton said as she gave their order.  
_"And no antivies.",_ Jenny blurted.  
_"She means no anchovies.",_ Jake interrupted.  
The waitress took their orders and hurried back to the kitchen.  
Jenny was fascinated by the colorful pamphlets that decorated the table. Jake grabbed the opportunity to initiate a conversation with Peyton.  
_"So um…Peyton, how have you been?",_ Jake asked as he leaned in closer to hear her.  
_"I'm doing great.", _she nodded.  
_"Daddy can I go and play in the play place?",_ Jenny asked.  
_"Sure, just don't be long. The pizzas are coming."  
"Promise.",_ Jenny said as she hurried off to play with the other kids.  
_"How have you been, Jake?", _Peyton asked.  
_"I've been good. You know, better job, cute kid."_  
_"She is a cute kid.", _Peyton said as she tried to make small talk.  
_"Peyton, there's something missing, though. You know, after all these years of running away and leaving you, you'd think I'd be used to it."  
"Jake…",_ Peyton interrupted._  
"Peyton, things are different from high school now. I don't have to run anymore, not from the police, or from Nikki, or from my feelings for you."_  
At that moment, Peyton felt conscious of herself. She bowed her head and stared at the place mat.  
_"Your still the woman I look for wherever I go."_  
Peyton looked at Jake.  
_"And believe me, I've been to a lot of places.",_ he added in an attempt to lighten the mood._  
"Wow, I've missed you, too. But…"_  
Jake interrupted her._  
"Don't say anything about that until the night is over, alright?"_  
Peyton smiled.  
_"Okay.", _she replied.  
The aroma of sizzling hot pizza had just spread through the air.  
_"Woah! The pizza smells good. Let me go get Jenny.",_ Jake said as he stood up and walked towards his daughter.  
Peyton found herself alone and thinking. _People always leave. But could it possibly be different this time?_

_"Lucas!",_ Brooke exclaimed as he reached in to carry her.  
_"I don't want you to get tired. It's a long walk to the park."  
"Park?!", _Brooke remarked.  
_"Yes, park, Miss Davis. And before you say anything, just wait till we get there."_  
Brooke was quiet. She just looked at him the whole time, as he carried her in his arms.  
_"Stop looking at me like that! I might drop you."_ Lucas joked.  
_"Don't you dare…aaa!",_ she screamed as he pretended to swing her a little.  
_"I wouldn't ever.",_ he then replied, after he had already given her a scare.  
Lucas entered the park. It was dark and quiet. The only sounds aside from their voices were those of the crickets in the bushes.  
_"Wait right here.",_ Lucas whispered as he gently put her down.  
He ran towards an electrical outlet by the park's gate. He turned it on and the whole park immediately came to life. The golden lights glistened with the moonlit sky.  
_"You did all this for me?",_ Brooke asked.  
Lucas nodded.  
_"Lucas this is amazing."  
"There's more."_  
He led her towards the man-made lake that stood in the center of the whole park. There, by the side of the bank stood a small boat, big enough for two. He gestured with his hand.  
_"Right this way, please."_  
Brooke couldn't help but smile the entire way to the boat. He offered his hand.  
_"All aboard?"_  
Brooke held out her hand and accepted his.  
_"Of course."_

_"Baby, what's wrong?"_  
Haley tried to look at him. The tears in her eyes made it hard to see his face. Haley was quiet. She just kept holding on to him and hugging him as tight as she could.  
_"Let's get in the car.",_ Nathan suggested, sensing that the cold breeze was making Haley jittery.  
He slowly sat her down in the passenger's seat and carefully closed the door. He then hurried to the driver's seat and sat down.  
_"What's wrong Hales?"_  
_"Nathan, can we talk about it later? I don't want a good night to go to waste.",_ she said as she wiped the tears from her face.  
_"Alright, but you promise that before the night is over, you'll tell me what's bothering you?"_  
Haley hesitated.  
_"Come on Hales. Whatever it is, I'll protect you."  
"Okay.",_ she whispered.  
Nathan slowly stretched his arm over Haley's shoulders, before allowing it to settle there. With one hand, he took the wheel.  
_"So, where would my lovely lady like to go first?"  
"How about we go grab a bite to eat.",_ Haley suggested.  
_"Sounds like a plan.",_ Nathan smirked as he made a left turn.  
Nathan drove along the highway and to a nearby "drive thru".  
_"We'll have two cheese burgers, large fries and two cokes please."_  
Haley interrupted him.  
_"I'll have an orange juice please."_  
Nathan looked at Haley, puzzled. She never really liked juice, even back in high school.  
_"What?",_ Haley asked as she saw the look on his face.  
_"Nothing.",_ he smiled.  
They grabbed their orders and headed towards the road. They passed by buildings and houses and more buildings. Then they passed by a familiar building – Tree Hill High.  
_"Nathan, stop here.", _Haley said.  
He stopped the car and parked near the lush green football field. Haley ran ahead of him.  
_"Hales, wait up!",_ Nathan yelled as he ran to catch her.  
Haley kept on running, playfully teasing him. Eventually, he caught up with her. He tackled her and she held his arms tight. Not long after, they both ended up lying on the grass, with their faces, gazing at the starry sky. Noticing that Haley was already out of breath, Nathan came a little closer to her and just stared at her as she lay completely on the grass.  
_"I love you, Haley." _  
Haley grabbed him by the collar and pulled him down on her and kissed him. Nathan held her close to him and just embraced her until they both got tired.  
_"Look at that belt of stars."_ Nathan pointed.  
Haley stared for a while.  
_"That's the Big Dipper.",_ Haley exclaimed. _"The easy way to spot the bowl and handle of the Big Dipper is to locate the major stars. It is part of the constellation of the Big Bear….." _  
Haley went on and on and on about it. Nathan just stared at her and chuckled.  
"What?", Haley asked as she cut short her "lecture" on stars.  
_"I miss this. I miss you like this."_  
She blushed. The truth was, no matter how many years they had been together, Haley always got all "school-girly" around Nathan.  
_"Stop…",_ she said as she playfully hit his stomach.  
Haley rested her head on Nathan's shoulder. Nathan wrapped his arms around her. For a long time, they lay there gazing at the stars until Haley broke the silence.  
_"Nathan, there's something I have to tell you."_


	25. Sometimes They Come Back

Chapter 25  
The car seemed quieter than usual. Jake glanced at the backseat from the rearview mirror. Jenny had fallen asleep. Jake smiled and looked at Peyton, with mischief in his eyes.  
_"Jake Jagielski, your daughter is in the car!",_ Peyton exclaimed.  
_"I know, but she's asleep.",_ Jake joked.  
_"Peyton, do you want to know a secret?"_  
_"Yeah.",_ Peyton remarked.  
_"At the auction, I would have kept on bidding for you till I got you."_  
Peyton smiled.  
_"Want to know a secret, Mr. Jagielski?"_  
Jake nodded.  
_"I would have come with you for free.",_ Peyton said as she reached for his hand.  
He stopped the car by the road side and reached for his pocket. He unfolded a piece of paper he had kept since high school.   
Peyton looked at it and recognized the drawing immediately. It had been one she made when she and Jake first started dating. It was a drawing of a girl and a boy holding a baby in his arms. She looked at the caption below the picture: "Sometimes, they come back."  
Peyton's glance shifted from the paper to Jake. At that moment, her feelings had become clear. She unbuckled her seatbelt and moved closer to him.  
_"Sometimes, they come back.",_ she whispered as she kissed him on the lips. 

_"Champagne?",_ Lucas offered. _"But you'll have to drink from the bottle, I kinda forgot about the glass part.",_ he added.  
Brooke didn't mind. She was having an incredible night for the first time in years.  
_"So what have you been up to, these past three years?",_ she asked.  
_"You know, the usual, college, books and girls.",_ Lucas replied.  
_"Girls?",_ Brooke asked with a somewhat jealous tone.  
He laughed.  
_"No.",_ he replied.  
She tucked her hair behind her ears and smiled, as her dimples surfaced.  
_"So what have you been up to?",_ Lucas asked.  
_"Trying to pass Calculus.",_ she joked.  
They both avoided the serious issues as they continued to make small talk.  
_"Luke, I need to ask you something."_  
She looked at him, now more serious than ever.  
_"Why didn't you bid for Peyton? I thought after we broke up in high school, you'd finally ask her out."  
"I didn't bid for her tonight because after all these years, when I saw you, my heart started to race again. It has never beaten this hard for any other girl but you, Brooke. I love Peyton…"_  
Brooke looked away. The high school drama is back again, she thought.  
Rain started to drizzle on them, but neither one noticed.  
_"Luke, I don't want to do this anymore. I have tried to move on. Come on Lucas, three years. I just don't want all the drama. Peyton is my best friend."_  
The rain had started to pour down hard. Trying to maintain balance on the boat, Lucas slowly grabbed Brooke by the shoulders.  
_"Listen to me, you're the one I want. Tonight at the auction you said that you hoped everyone got the girl of his dreams. That's why I couldn't bid for Peyton. Sure I love Peyton. She's my friend. But I'm in love with you. You, Brooke Davis. You're the girl of my dreams."_  
They were both soaking wet. He placed his coat over her. Her hair was dripping, her feet were cold and to top that off, her eyes were filled with tears.


	26. The Boy and The Girl

Chapter 26  
The rain was heavy else where as well. Right in the center of the football field were a girl and a boy. But no matter how hard the wind was brewing and the rain poured down, it was no match for the storm the girl was hiding.  
_"Nathan, I don't know how to say this to you, without breaking your heart."_  
Nathan was confused. The rain poured even harder.  
She held his hand as she stared into his eyes. Hazel into dark brown. It seemed so perfect.  
_"Nathan, you're the only boy I have ever loved. You've celebrated with me through my highest highs, and have given me a shoulder to cry on through my lowest lows. We've laughed and cried together, Nathan…"_  
Her sobs intensified as did the rain.  
_"…And what I'm about to say hurts so much, Nathan. It just hurts so much."_  
Nathan wiped the tears from her face.  
_"Don't cry baby. Don't cry."_  
Nothing could console her. She continued to pour out her feelings for him.  
_"Nathan, you've seen me grow from a girl scared of the drama of high school to an independent person. And those three years without you, were like a long nightmare, I never wanted to admit. I love you, Nathan Scott, but I have to tell you something."_  
He embraced her closer to him. He could hear her breath so loudly despite the harsh rain that poured on their cold bodies._  
"I'm pregnant."_

Overwhelmed by the situation, Nathan didn't think twice to put two and two together._  
"Don't be sorry Haley, that's awesome! I'm gonna be a father."_ He kissed her neck and her shoulders and ran his hands through her wet hair.  
Nathan remembered high school. That was their plan – to graduate, go to college together, get married and eventually have kids. It wasn't exactly the plan, but Nathan was filled with joy. He loved Haley and always wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. It seemed like the perfect plan – the perfect way to start_ forever_ with the girl who always had his heart.  
_"No, Nathan. You don't understand. I'm pregnant."_

And just like a shooting star that twinkles before it finally crashes into the earth, the boy's dreams came crashing down. No one could paint the expression on his face.


	27. Perfect

Chapter 27  
It was early the next morning. In fact, it was so early that both the sun and the moon shared the sky. The streets were still reminders of the night's heavy rainfall. Nathan and Haley had managed to find shelter inside Tree Hill High. Brooke and Lucas stayed on the boat. Peyton, Jake and Jenny went to Peyton's house to crash for the night. After all, someone had to be responsible.  
_"Nathan!",_ Haley had just woken up.  
She searched the classroom. His bags were still there but he was no where to be found. Haley walked across the corridors of the familiar school, past the grey lockers and water fountains.  
_"Nathan!",_ she yelled and still no answer.  
Haley was worried. But then again, she knew Nathan needed time alone to digest the night's events. Haley peeked in every classroom. In fact, she even looked in the boys' bathroom. But still no Nathan.  
She walked down the hall and paused in front of a familiar sign: _Tutor Center_. She took a deep breath and swung the door open as she stepped inside. There, on the floor, in a corner of the room, Nathan sat. He didn't seem to realize Haley's presence even as she sat beside him.  
_"It hasn't changed has it?",_ Haley asked as she looked at the familiar chairs and tables.  
_"You tell me.", _Nathan said sarcastically.  
Who could blame him?  
_"Nathan, we need to talk."_  
_"We already talked.", _he said as he tried to dismiss her.  
_"Nathan, I talked. You left me on the field last night."  
"What was I supposed to say, Haley?", _he looked at her with a certain anger as he continued. _"You profess your love for me, and then tell me that you're carrying another man's child?"  
"Nathan. Zach and I happened before you and I got back together."  
"That still doesn't make things right Haley and you know it."_  
For a moment there was a deafening silence between them as Haley tried to make way for Nathan's anger to subside.  
_"Is he going to be there for you?",_ he asked. This time his voice started to break._  
"He said he would."  
"Then I guess there's nothing left for me to say.",_ Nathan said as he stood up.  
While still sitting on the floor, Haley reached out to grab his hand to make him stop.  
_"Look Haley, you don't need me. The baby needs its father, not me. So, even though I love you, I'm letting you go. You can still have the plan – graduate from college, get married and have kids – but not with me.",_ She let go of his hand and stood up.  
_"Please don't do this."_  
He pretended like he didn't hear what she said.  
_"Look, Luke called to say that breakfast at Karen's café is at 10."_  
All of a sudden Haley heard the door slam and she found herself broken and alone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
_  
"Luke! I need to get home and shower. I can't go to the café looking like this."_  
_"Like what?",_ he joked as he glanced at her from head to toe.  
_"You know what I mean.",_ she replied.  
_"Alright, then let me drop you home. Besides, I could use a shower, too.",_ he looked at her with a spark of mischief in his eyes.  
Lucas rowed back to the entrance of the park, where he and Brooke got off the boat and headed towards the street.  
_"Hey Luke.",_ Brooke said as she continued to walk. _"About last night… I never really did get the chance to tell you something."_  
She stopped in front of him and held out her hands for him to accept.  
_"I love you, too."_  
He smiled at her . _"Perfect.",_ he said as he caressed the dimples on her cheeks.  
_"Perfect."_


	28. In Front Of Our Friends And Family

Thanks for all the reviews, you guys... just remember, keep 'em coming and i promise to update soon..

Chapter 28  
It was late in the morning already. The people started gathering one by one at the café.  
_"Lucas...",_ Jeremy called out as he ran towards his big brother.  
_"Hey, buddy. How have you been?",_ he asked as he picked his little brother up in his arms and bent down to kiss his mom.  
_"I've been otay, but I mitsd you, vewy much.",_ he said as he buried his little head into his brother's shoulder._  
"Hey, how about you and I hang out at the river court today?", _he whispered into his brother's ear.  
_"Awesome!",_ Jeremy yelled.  
_"Now there's someone I want you to meet. Okay, Jeremy?"_  
Jeremy nodded his head as he held on tight to his brother's shoulder.  
_"Brooke, this is Jeremy, my little brother."  
"Hey, I'm not littal.",_ Jeremy exclaimed.  
_"That's right, Luke.", _Brooke smiled._ "He's a big strong boy."_  
Jeremy smiled at her. The comments Brooke uttered were music to his ears.  
_"Jeremy, this is Brooke. She's my girlfriend.",_ Lucas said as his eyes shifted from Jeremy to Brooke.  
_"You're pwetty.",_ he said.  
_"Thanks.",_ Brooke replied.  
And just like that, Jeremy and Brooke became friends.  
Haley had watched the whole thing from a distance. Tears trickled as she slowly rubbed and patted the life in her stomach.  
_"Oh baby. I'm so sorry.",_ she said out loud.  
The reunion continued to get crowded.  
_"Hey Peyton!",_ Brooke called out.  
_"Let me tell you something, best friend. Your fashion show rocked.", _she said as she quickly reached for Jake's hand.  
_"Yeah, Brooke, remind me to thank you some day.",_ Jake added.  
Everyone was happy. Skills and Bevin. Peyton and Jake and Jenny. Karen and little Jeremy. Lucas and Brooke. Everyone except Nathan and Haley.  
_"You've been awfully quiet, Nate.",_ Lucas commented.  
_"Nah, I'm just dealing with some stuff. That's all."_  
At that moment, from across the café Haley walked up to him and the rest of the group. I guess you could say it was the hormones or maybe even a final attempt to win him back that prompted her to do it.  
_"Please don't do this Nathan.",_ she said.  
Lucas, Brooke, Peyton, Jake, Skills and Bevin just watched the events unfold before their very eyes._  
"I didn't do anything, Haley.",_ he said with a more intense tone as he slowly walked a few steps closer to her.  
_"But you can do something about it now.",_ Haley remarked. _"You just don't want to."_  
_"You think I don't want to be with you? Three years! Three long years of waiting for you, Haley. You never called, never wrote.. nothing Haley. And now you say I didn't want to do anything?"_  
She looked at him more intensely as she held back the tears from her eyes.  
_"I'm sorry I didn't call, I'm sorry I didn't write and I'm sorry that this baby is not yours. I'm sorry Nathan, I really am. I'm going to walk out the door now, but before I do, I just want you to know that I love you. I'm in love with you. Someday, I would have wanted to have kids with you."_  
She turned away and started towards the door.  
_"Haley, wait..",_ he sighed. Nathan's tone had clearly softened up.  
_Don't look back Haley! _She thought to herself. _Don't walk away either._  
_"You love me?",_ he asked.  
_"With all my heart.",_ she whispered as she tried to let the words out of her mouth.  
_"Then marry me Haley. Marry me in front of our friends and family."_


	29. With All My Heart

Chapter 29  
A month had passed since the proposal. Haley was back at Stanford and Nathan at Duke. Aside from the baby only being six months away, graduation was in less than a month.  
_"How's my baby doing?"_, Zach asked Haley on the way to lunch.  
Haley patted her stomach and smiled. _"The baby is fine."_  
_"Hey Haley, I was wondering…",_ Zach stammered. _"…do you want to go after school to the doctor and find out the sex of the baby?"_  
Haley thought for a moment. _"Sure, I'd like that."_  
Haley sat in Zach's black car, the same car she had sat in when she confessed to him that she was pregnant. She had come a long way since then. And a lot had already happened.  
Zach kept glancing at Haley, as she gently stroked her stomach. When they reached a traffic light, Zach gathered up the strength to ask Haley a question he had been meaning to ask for the last month.  
_"Haley…",_ he looked at her as the red light flashed. _"…Is that?",_ he was choking on his words. _"A ring on your finger?"_  
Haley looked away. _  
"Answer me, Haley! Is that ring from Scott."_  
The light had turned from red to yellow to green, but Zach was too busy to notice.  
_"Um, yeah it is.",_ Haley replied as she fidgeted with the ring.  
The ring deserved more than the attention it got. It was a very beautiful ring. It was a sparkling silver one with a rough-cut pink diamond in the middle that glistened especially when sunlight acknowledged it. It was expensive, but then again Nathan thought to himself, _How many times would he be given the opportunity to propose to the girl of his dreams?_ He let that chance slip away once in high school, and he wasn't ever letting go of her again. Not ever.  
_"So are you... how?",_ Zach couldn't get the words out.

Flashback  
_"You love me?",_ he asked.  
_"With all my heart.",_ she whispered as she tried to let the words out of her mouth._  
"Then marry me Haley. Marry me in front of our friends and family."_  
At that moment people started clearing the café to give Nathan and Haley some space, even for just a couple of minutes.  
_"Nathan… yes! Yes! Yes!",_ Haley ran into his arms and jumped on him.  
Nathan carried her out of the café and into his car. He turned the radio on and as luck would have it, stumbled on the perfect song.  
_Dancing in my wooden shoes, in a wedding gown. Where do you go when you're lonely?... I'll follow you._  
Nathan did not even bother putting the keys into the car, he just leaned over Haley and kissed and kissed and kissed her. Oh yeah, and she kissed him back, over and over and over again.

Present  
_"Yes.",_ Haley replied with a smile as she remembered Nathan.  
It is hard to say if jealousy for Haley or having another man raise his child prompted Zach to act the way he did. But without cautiously looking at the traffic lights, he stepped hard on the accelerator of the car. Before he knew it, the car had skidded across the road and hit a pole on the sidewalk. The car was a total wreck. Haley was bleeding in three different places.  
_"Somebody help!",_ Zach yelled as he tried to pull his foot from under the smashed rummage of the car.  
_"Haley!"_, he glanced at her and saw that she was unconscious, her head and arms were all soaked in blood. With every drop of blood that trickled down Haley's body, the guilt inside of Zach grew bigger and bigger.  
_"Somebody help!",_ Zach called out as his voice weakened.

_"Help…",_ he called out as his voice became fainter and fainter.


	30. Phone Calls For Different Reasons

thanks you guys for your amazing comments: lilmonkeygirl31, rllove, 23NaleyLVR23, oth23luver, mary-023, Allie616, Alisa23, aa16mm, luvnaley23, soccergrl1... i hope you enjoy this chapter, too.. can't wait to hear from you guys again...

Chapter 30  
The book was already out. Lucas and Peyton went to the book signing, and Brooke and Jake tagged along for moral support.  
_"Whom shall I write this out to?", _Lucas asked a young mother.  
"To Allison.", the mother enthusiastically replied.  
_"Dear Allison,  
Remember the bunny. Always keep a song in your heart."  
- Lucas Scott"_ he wrote as he read it aloud.  
Peyton added a little bunny drawing to it with a heart, similar to the one she always drew even in high school – on the floor of the river court, on Brooke's first fashion line and on the headboard of her bed.  
Lucas remembered his brother Jeremy. He promised himself that the first chance he got, he would drive to Tree Hill and read the book to his little brother.

_"Hey Peyton!",_ Brooke called out.  
_"Would you guys like to go for some coffee after this?"_  
Peyton looked at Jake, before looking back at Brooke.  
_"Can I take a rain check? Jake and I only came here for the day and…"_  
Brooke understood. She did not even have to wait for Peyton to finish.  
_"Sure, besides, I think Jenny would love to see the book.",_ Brooke interrupted.  
Peyton and Jake left together. Brooke and Lucas did, too.  
_"So boyfriend, what would you like to do now?"_  
Lucas held her hand as they walked on the empty side walk.  
_"I only have a day, too. Then I have to go back to Tree Hill. Finals, you know.",_ she grumbled.  
_"Hey Brooke… how about if I come to Tree Hill with you? I really want to spend time with Jeremy."  
"Sure. That would be awesome."_  
_"And in the mean time.."_ Lucas added, _"…what's your take on popcorn and a movie?"  
"Sure, as long as it does not involve snakes on a plane!",_ she joked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

People get phone calls for all kinds of reasons. Sometimes, it's to say hi to people we have rarely talked to. Sometimes it's to tell friends about our day. Sometimes it's a reminder to pay off bills. Sometimes it's just to make sure everything is alright.  
Nathan got a phone call, but for a very different reason.  
_"Scott?"_  
_"Who's this?",_ Nathan sounded surprised.  
_"It's Zach. You have to come over here, man. It's Haley.",_ his voice sounded worried. _"She's in the hospital. She's hurt, Scott. She's hurt."._ This time his voice broke completely.

Flashback  
A few minutes after the accident, an ambulance arrived. They helped Zach out of the car and immediately addressed his fractured leg. And Haley… well Haley, they carried away on a stretcher into the ambulance, as Zach stood by, trying to make sense of the situation.


	31. Friends Forever

hey you guys.. i really enjoy reading all your comments.. thank you so much. a special shout out to: ell6ange, lalaONETREEHILL, CamillaH, JamesLover23, luvnaley23, lilmonkeygirl31, aa16mm, elleisforlovee, Always23Forever, 23NaleyLVR23, oth23luver, mary-023, Allie616, Alisa23

I thought a break from the drama would be good. So, here it is. I hope you guys enjoy it and don't worry I will also post chapter 32 right now.. well after I post this one. ehehe. Please continue to tell me what you think. p

luv.

-zee

Chapter 31  
Peyton and Jake were getting ready to eat dinner when all of a sudden a knock on the door came.  
_"Who is it?",_ Peyton yelled from the hotel bedroom.  
_"Room service.",_ the voice replied.  
_"Oh but we didn't order anything…",_ she continued as she walked towards the door.  
She opened the door and in came a number of people. One with candles. Another with flowers. And some with food. Until the last of them dropped off her surprise. At the end of it, Jake emerged with a bottle of sparkling wine.  
_"May I propose a toast to the lovely lady?"_  
She loved Jake so much that though she was blushing, she couldn't take her eyes off him._  
"To Peyton Sawyer, the strongest, prettiest girl I have ever loved."  
"Thank you, handsome. But why did you do this?",_ she said as she stealthily moved closer to him.  
_"Because you loved me back."_  
At that moment, Peyton looked into his eyes. And I know it sounds cliché but she really did see another side of him. She ran her lips through his cheeks and down to his neck, until her lips finally found their way back to his lips. Without hesitation, he accepted her kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brooke and Lucas had just arrived in Tree Hill. Brooke went to work on her final English paper, because she figured it was the easiest to do. Lucas went home.  
_"Hey ma!",_ Lucas yelled.  
_"Lucas! We did not expect to see you till graduation. What brings you here? Not that I don't want you here. I mean we… and we've missed you…. And did you…."  
"Slow down ma!",_ Lucas chuckled.  
_"Jeremy! Guess who's here?", _Karen yelled.  
_"Lucasssss!"  
"And I've got a surprise for you."  
"Yey! I love suwprises."  
"How about I tuck you into bed and read it to you?"  
"Oh, your book's done?",_ Karen said excitedly.  
_"Yeah Ma. Let me go read it to him.",_ he said as he kissed his mother's head.  
Jeremy raced to get under the covers.  
_"All set, Luke."_  
Lucas looked at Jeremy. He looked very enthusiastic. He smiled as he was reminded of himself. He only wished he could be to Jeremy even half of what Keith was to him.  
_"Alright.",_ Lucas said as he flipped the first page.  
He read the dedication out loud.  
_"To Keith Scott. We love you."_  
Jeremy interrupted him. _"Is that dad?"_  
Lucas felt sorry for his little brother. He never really got to know his father. When Lucas was little, though Dan had abandoned Karen and him, Keith was always there. Now, he and Karen were all Jeremy had left.  
_"Yes, it's him."_ Lucas said as he continued to read. _"Friends forever."_ He read the title.  
_"Once upon a time, in a kingdom far away there lived a bunny and a dolphin…."_  
Lucas continued_  
"…and though the bunny lived on land and the dolphin at sea, they were the best of friends. They loved each other so much. Everyday, the bunny would visit the dolphin and spend their day together…."_  
Jeremy listened with intent.  
_"One day, the dolphin waited for hours and hours for the bunny to visit him but he never came. Days and days and months and months passed but the bunny never returned. One day as the dolphin was swimming in the sea, he found a message in a bottle. He swam towards it and tried to open the bottle to read the note."_  
Jeremy glanced at the pictures intently_.  
"Dear Sparky the Dolphin,  
Mean hunters have shot my daddy. Mommy says I have to hide in the burrow till it's safe. But we're going to move burrows pretty soon because they might kill us, too. I miss my daddy and I miss you, too. I love you both. And always remember me, promise?  
Your best friend,  
Fluffy the Bunny."_  
Lucas stopped to look at Jeremy. Lucas knew Jeremy missed Keith, but he would never want to talk about it.  
_"Should I go on buddy?"_  
Jeremy nodded as little tear drops trickled from his eyes down to his cheeks.  
_"And so the dolphin remembered the bunny just as he promised. Until today, everyday, the dolphin comes back to the place where he and his best friend used to meet to check if his friend is there waiting for him. The dolphin waits and waits and waits for the bunny to return someday. And even if they don't meet now, they promised each other they'd meet again in heaven."_  
Jeremy cuddled next to Lucas. Lucas kissed his little brother's forehead and hugged him.  
_"The end.",_ Lucas said as he closed the book.  
There was a content silence in the air as both brothers smiled at the thought of heaven.


	32. Remember Forever?

Chapter 32  
No matter how hard Nathan hurried, he felt he could have gotten there faster. It was a long trip, but it wasn't the miles that worried him rather the anxiety of not knowing what was wrong with Haley.  
He raced to the emergency room.  
_"Nurse, I'm looking for Haley James. I'm her...fiancé."_  
Nathan always thought about how saying that word would make him feel. He'd either use it on Haley or on no one at all. Ironically for Nathan, no matter how many times he ran the idea in his head, he would not be able to use it the very first time, the way he had planned – introducing her to their family and friends.  
The nurse glanced at her list. She's not in the emergency room. They transferred her this morning.  
_"So she's better now?",_ Nathan asked in expectation.  
_"I'm afraid you'll have to go see her in the Intensive Care Unit."_  
Nathan paced the hospital floor until he reached a long ward that was guarded by a glass door. On top of the door was a short sign that read "ICU". He took a deep breath and was just about to go in when he was interrupted.  
_"Sorry sir. Visiting hours are over.",_ a nurse called out.  
_"I just need to see her for a few minutes.",_ he pleaded.  
_"Please keep your voice down, sir."  
"I just want to see her. I don't even know what happened to her."  
"What's her name?",_ the nurse asked.  
_"Haley James."_  
_"James, Hal….Haley..", _she said as she glanced at her list.  
_"She was in a car accident. She's suffered severe blood loss, head injuries and abdominal ruptures."  
"Oh my gosh!", _Nathan thought as he ran his hand through his hair and paced even more frantically. _"Were there other people hurt?",_ Nathan continued to ask.  
_"The driver had a fractured leg, but nothing serious."  
"Who?",_ Nathan asked now infuriated that the driver was alright.  
_"Zach McKenzie."_  
The name kept echoing in his head. He was angrier than ever.  
_"Sir, calm down!",_ the nurse pleaded. _"Maybe we can work something out. And you can see Ms. James for a couple of minutes. Just please have a seat and I'll call you."_  
Nathan followed instructions. He sat down at the edge of the sofa and kept shaking his legs. He was restless. He was anxious. But most of all, he was angry.  
_"Mr. Scott._ _You can come in now. Just a few minutes okay?"_ The nurse escorted him to Haley's bedside.   
_"Haley, sweetheart." _He stood there looking at her wounded and bruised body. She looked so frail. _"Wake up, baby. Wake up. We still have to spend forever together. Remember?"_  
He sat there beside her, sobbing. _"Haley, we'll get through this. We always have. I love you, baby. And I'll be here, waiting for you to open your eyes."_  
He stared at her hand. The ring still sparkled. _"I promise."_  
Nathan was true to his word. Although he wasn't allowed inside the ICU except during visiting hours, he stayed in the hospital 24/7.  
He went through the wards to search for the attending surgeon. In one of the cubicles, he saw a guy paying a bill. He waited for the guy to come out before he let him have a piece of his mind.  
_"You better pray to God she's alright!"_ Nathan grabbed the collar of the guy's shirt as his teeth gritted.  
_"It was an accident.",_ the guy replied.  
Nathan grabbed his collar even harder and smashed his body against the wall. His fractured leg was just freshly cast and Zach was feeling the pain again.  
_"Guard…",_ he tried to scream before Nathan let go of him.  
_"Watch it McKenzie.",_ Nathan said as Zach watched Nathan's shadow walk farther and farther away, into the ICU hallway.

Moments later, a nurse followed him frantically._  
"Mr. Scott! Mr. Scott! Please come quick. I'm afraid there has been a problem."_


	33. An Unborn Promise

Thank you guys so much for the love. I appreciate it. I hope you like the next few chapters. Tell me what you think.

Chapter 33  
Nathan rushed to Haley's side.  
His eyes widened at the site of blood and even more blood. Beside Haley, was a man in a familiar bloody jacket. He lay on the hospital bed next to Haley and was holding on to dear life.

Flashback  
After the confrontation with Nathan, it got Zach thinking. _What if his child does not survive? What if Haley does not survive? What if he loses both of them?_ He realized… It was all his fault.  
Carrying the guilt as if the weight of the world were on his shoulders, he stormed out of the hospital, as fast as his broken leg allowed him to. Out of desperation, he crossed a very busy road. Half way through, a drunken driver hit him hard.

Present  
Now there he was, lying next to the love of his life and his unborn child, holding on to every ounce of breath that left his body.  
Nathan went towards his bedside.  
_"What happened?",_ he asked the nearby nurse.  
_"A drunk driver hit him.",_ she replied.  
_"Scc..oo…Scott…",_ Zach whispered.  
Nathan moved a little closer, just enough to hear his whispers.  
_"I'm not gonna make it, am I?",_ he asked the nurse.  
_"You'll be alright.",_ she replied, as a fake smile drowned her face.  
_"Listen, Scott. I need you to promise… me something."_  
Nathan's eyebrows rose. He thought… _Yeah, right. Like that's gonna happen!"  
"I need you to be a father to my child."_  
_"Mr. McKenzie..",_ the nurse interrupted, having overheard their conversation… _"…it's a girl."_  
Zach let out a faint but extremely radiant smile, looking back at Nathan.  
_"I need you to take care of my little girl. Promise me Scott, please, man."_  
Nathan's heart opened up, after all, the girl was Haley's too.  
_"She'll be like my very own. But she'll always know her real father, man."_  
Zach reached out for Nathan's hand, as a sort of a thank you, as well as a binding promise. Nathan reached out and to accept his hand shake.  
_"Thanks Scott.",_ he said as his eyes drifted towards the gaze of his two girls.  
Not before long, Nathan heard a sharp, continuous sound coming from a machine near Zach. The nurses rushed to attend to him, but failed to bring him back.  
Zach was gone. Haley was still unconscious. The baby was in critical condition. Nathan just stood there, hoping that everything would be okay…...soon.


	34. Chocolate and Caramel

Hey guys! I am so thankful for all the replies.. Sorry about the cliffhanger but I'm afraid you'll have to wait for the next chapter. Right now, it's time for some Breyton friendship... We're missing that on the show! I hope you guys enjoy. Read and review and i promise to update really soon!

luv. zee

Chapter 34

Peyton had gone back to Tree Hill for finals. Jake returned to San Francisco with Jenny. But this separation was only temporary – at least until Peyton's graduation, which was less than a month away.

Wrapping up their finals, Brooke and Peyton headed out to look for graduation dresses.

Brooke had been too busy with finals that she wasn't able to design anything. This was as good as any excuse for the two girls to go shopping for college stuff, one last time.

"Peyton, hurry! I don't want anyone buying the dress I want first!", Brooke joked.

They two headed out to the mall. They tried all kinds of clothes, and in true Brooke Davis style, they tried everything, from formal wear to skimpy beach wear.

Going from one shop to another, just made them buy more and more stuff, but they still hadn't stumbled across a pair of perfect dresses.

"Want some ice cream, best friend?", Brooke asked.

"Sure, I'll have the usual."

"I'll have cookies and cream and a scoop of vanilla, on a cone please. And she'll have a scoop of chocolate and caramel, with a wafer.", Brooke told the ice cream vendor.

She knew Peyton so well. They both knew each other so well, and they had come a long way since high school, and had remained the best of friends.

"Hey, Brooke...thank you."

"It's just ice cream Peyton.", she joked.

"I mean thanks for our friendship. I love you.", Peyton said.

"Aww.. I love you, too P. Sawyer. You're family. Now come here and give me a hug." But Brooke couldn't wait. Instead she rushed over to Peyton and hugged her, actually squeezed her. But the two girls didn't mind.

Their hug was interrupted by something that caught Brooke's eye.

"Oh my gosh! Look!", she pointed.

There in a glass window of a shop were three perfectly adorned white dresses, not particularly fancy but simple and gorgeous.

"Perfect.", Peyton replied.

Brooke thought for a while.

"Hey, what if we surprise Haley with one too?"

"That would be awesome."

And just like that, three girls had something to wear for graduation.


	35. The Miracle Was She

Hey you guys. Thank you so much for all your replies. I hope you like this chapter. Read and respond and I promise to update.

Chapter 35

"Haley, hang in there, baby!", he wept. "Please God, I know miracles happen. Haley is my miracle. Please don't take my miracle away from me.", he pleaded.

He sat beside her the whole night, hoping against all hope that she would wake up – that she would wake up soon. His head was on her hand, as he put his head down on the bed. He had been waiting so long, that he fell asleep.

He dreamt about his life. What he had now, his family, friends and Haley.

Open your eyes, Nathan. Breathe. It's gonna be alright.

Haley faintly stroked his hair.

"Nathan…", she said in a weak but loving tone. She moved him gently to wake him up.

Nathan raised his head. He was still sleepy, but the moment he saw Haley, his sleepiness turned into happiness.

"Haley…"

He gently leaned in to kiss her, making sure he wasn't pressing any of her wounds. He sat there just staring at her.

"Nathan, how's the baby?", Haley asked.

"It's a she…", Nathan murmured.

Haley's eyes filled with tears of joy. She had always wanted a little girl of her own.

"So, how's my little girl?", she asked.

"The nurse said she's hanging in there, just like her mother.", he said as he smiled. " We have a strong little girl on our hands.", Nathan added.

Haley's smile enveloped her face at the sound of the word "we". The way Nathan said it, made her feel that everything was going to be alright. That the three of them would be just fine.

Then she remembered Zach.

"How's Zach?", Haley asked. "Does he know, it's a girl?"

Nathan looked Haley in the eyes, as he held her hand. "He died Hales, he got hit by a drunk driver. He knew about his little girl, though."

Haley's smile instantly turned into a frown, as soft tears trickled down her cheeks.

Nathan hugged her tight as his chest wiped all the tears running down her face.

"But the baby… her father...", Haley innocently pointed out.

"Hey, look at me.", Nathan said as he gently touched her chin. "I may not be the real father, but I'm gonna love this kid, because she's yours. Because she's ours, Hales."


	36. Can We Call Her Zoe, Daddy?

Thank you guys so much for your comments. ()

**luvnaley23**: Thank you so much for all your comments. I honestly love reading them. They always make me smile. Don't you just love Nathan? I know I do. lol p

**OTH.daddy'sgurl.06**: Thanks for replying. Nathan is a sweetheart, I agree. I wish they could make Nathans by the bulk. Don't you agree? ;p

**JamesLover23**: Thank you so much. I am happy that you liked it. I hope to hear from you soon. I can't wait. p

**ell6ange**: Thank you loads for all your reviews. They mean a lot. I hope you like this chapter, too. It's graduation time. But that's as far as the spoiler goes. lol p Enjoy!

**OTH-HSM-girlyy**: Thank you for reviewing. I hope you continue to find this fic interesting. I'll do the best I can. p Here's the next chapter. Happy reading!

**23NaleyLVR23**: Firstly, thanks so much for the review. Secondly, I loved writing Nathan's parts. I can so picture him being there for Haley no matter what. So I'm glad you liked it. Please continue to read and review. ;p

**lalaONETREEHILL**: I'm really glad you enjoyed it. I enjoyed writing it. I hope you like this chapter as well. Let me know what you think. P

Chapter 36  
The accident was history. Haley and Zoe had recovered completely.

Flashback_  
"Nathan… I was thinking of names for our baby."_  
Nathan came closer to Haley, before bending down towards her belly.  
_"That's right, little girl. Your mommy and I haven't decided on one as yet."  
"Actually…", _Haley interrupted, _"..if daddy doesn't mind, I'd like to name you Zoe."  
"That's great, Hales. I love it. But may I ask you why? I mean, I've got to know… you know so when Zoe asks me, I can give her an answer.",_ he joked.  
_"Zoe means life, Nathan. And she's given all of us reason to believe in life again."_  
Nathan grabbed Haley by the waist and pushed her body closer to his. He looked at her face and smiled. She reached for his lips and kissed him for quite a long time.  
_"Oops!",_ Haley said as she stroked her stomach. _"Zoe, wait till daddy and I finish kissing before you kick.",_ Haley laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Present  
It was time to graduate. Although the friends could not be there for each other's graduation, they all carried pieces of each other, pieces that would last a lifetime.

Brooke Davis, being Student Body President, headed towards the stage, and stood by the microphone to address the class one last time.  
_"This year, I thought I already had everything, but I got even more. I feel so blessed, it's so hard to contain it. Many people go to high school and graduate from college, but not all find true love. I have found all. My friends have given me a home better than the one I never got to experience, so much more than I could expect. It is with sadness that I say goodbye to college, but our youth is still alive. So, dear classmates, work hard and party even harder!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
_  
"A wise cat once said",_ Lucas paused as he acknowledged his mother and little brother's presence, _"You have brains in your head. You have feet in your shoes. You can steer yourself in any direction you choose. You're on your own. And you know what you know. You are the guy who'll decide where to go."_  
Jeremy whispered to Karen, _"Mom, Dr. Seuss wrote that!!!"_  
Lucas continued. _"We are masters of our fate. We have created wonderful memories that will last forever. And as we go our different paths, we will carry these memories, and smile at the thought of them somewhere down the road. Ralph Waldo Emerson once said: Do not go where the path may lead; go instead where there is no path and leave a trail."_

_X_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peyton went up to get her diploma. She shifted the tassel on her graduation cap, and smiled. She had graduated, and of course Jake and Jenny watched as she impulsively grabbed the microphone to say something.  
_"I just want to say, life hasn't been always easy for me. There were always bumps along the way. But life is a roller coaster, and all we can do is enjoy the ride because it only lasts a short while. Our lives are ahead of us, and it's not over until the music stops playing, until there is no more song left in our hearts."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haley James, despite all odds, as usual finished on top of her class. Well, of course, she wasn't called tutor girl in high school for nothing.  
_"Education is the most powerful weapon which you can use to change the world. It certainly changed my world, starting from the tutor center in Tree Hill to the corridors of Stanford. Do not be afraid to be different because these little differences surprise people, most of the time bringing out the best in them. Don't be afraid to take risks. Till the morning breaks, go and make your mistakes. Don't be surprised at the sunrise. Life is for the living, the forgiving and for leaving town alive."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nathan Scott, being most valuable player, three years in a row, addressed his teammates and fellow students.  
He stood by the mike, wearing a black gown and a graduation cap. His hands were in his pockets. He began to speak. _"Follow your dreams and don't let anybody else tell you otherwise….because dreams are just reality waiting to happen. It's an amazing feeling to have lived out your dream. I should know, I'm living mine. You see, I found love, not just from basketball, but from another human being who loves me back. If dreaming is what it takes to be happy, then all of us should have a dream everyday."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The end of graduation was the beginning of the rest of their lives, especially for Nathan and Haley, who were getting married soon.


	37. In A Few More Days

Hey you guys! I am so sorry it took this long to update. I hope you guys enjoy the rest of the ride... For all you Naley lovers out there, there is some correction: a lot of Naley to come. But that's all I'm saying for now. Again, a special shoutout to:

**lalaONETREEHILL: **thank you once again for reading and replying. If all goes well with the Naley wedding, then everyone should be together. :p Can't wait to hear from you again.

**OTH.daddy'sgurl.06:** Yes, by the bulk sounds good. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. Please do tell me what you think afterwards. Can't wait. :p

**ell6ange:** You are a sweetheart, you know that? Writing for the show... hmmm... sounds like an idea. I wonder if they'll take me. Although that would be awesome if they do, lol. Happy reading. Can't wait to hear from you again. p

**23NaleyLVR23:** Thank you for your reply. This is definitely not the end, though. You can't get rid of me that easy. lol. Just kidding. I always love reading what you have to say. It makes my day. Can't wait to hear from you again. Peace out!

**luvnaley23:** I couln't ask for a better reader. Thanks always for all your comments. It is really motivating. Thank you for liking this chapter. It honestly means a lot. Happy reading! I seriously can't wait to hear from you again and again and again. lol :P

* * *

Chapter 37 

Graduation was all over and they were all back home, at Tree Hill.

Preparations had started to flood Haley's mind. After all, how would she fit into her wedding gown with a bulging belly? Haley had requested Brooke… actually Brooke insisted to make her wedding gown. Haley gave specific instructions.

"Not too puffy Brooke, no frilly edges.", Haley pointed out. "Oh, and lots of off white lace… I want to look perfect.", she added.

"You'll look like a princess ripped right out of a fairy tale, when I'm done with you.", Brooke answered.

Haley smiled.

She had planned to get married in the garden park she used to frequent back in high school. It was perfect – cozily filled with beautiful flowers and overlooking the beach. Just perfect.

Nathan was also up to something, it was a surprise though. And he planned to keep it that way from Haley, until the actual day.

And so the countdown began.

7 more days, and I'm going to be Mrs. Scott. Haley James Scott. Haley thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jake helped Peyton in the art department of planning things. Although Peyton knew he was absolutely clueless when it came to art, she just wanted him there.

"Do you want these flowers here, Peyton? Or should I move 'em here?", Jake asked as he scratched his head, not understanding the difference it would actually make.

"Just keep them there.", she smiled.

Jake was glad that decision was over. He came closer to Peyton and whispered into her ear that was covered by her golden locks.

"I like the way weddings make you think of the future."

"Me, too.", she replied.

His hands were now in his pocket as he continued to speak.

"So what do you think the future's gonna be like?"

"For Nathan and Haley?", Peyton asked.

"Yeah for them…and for us."

Peyton turned to move closer to him, sort of in a teasing manner.

"Well, you could go all angry on me, just like Nathan in the café, and propose."

Although she didn't mean to say it out loud, it accidentally slipped.

* * *

Nathan was fitting his tuxedo. The truth was, he looked handsome even with a loose tux on, but he wanted everything to be perfect. Lucas was there, too.

"Hey, Luke…", Nathan uttered.

"Yeah?"

"I can't believe this man. It's finally happening."

"I know. You take care of her alright.", Lucas said as he looked towards Nathan, who was currently fitting his shirt.

"You don't even have to say it. I'll protect her with my life."

"Hey, Nate… what about the kid?"

"What about her?"

"Are you cool with the whole thing?"

"Luke, she's Haley's. So she's mine, too. She's ours."

"It's a girl! That's awesome, Nate!"

"Zoe.", Nathan smiled. "…our little Zoe.", he smirked.

The two brothers shared a special bond again, similar to the one they always shared on the basketball court in high school, and on the river court.

"Hey Lucas, I want you to be my best man."

"I'd be honored, little brother."


	38. Daddy's Little Girl

Oh my gosh! Did I tell you guys how awesome you guys are. I love, love, love your replies. I sure hope there's more where they came from. :p It's just awesome.

luvnaley23: Did I mention you are such a sweetheart:p I love the brotherly love, too. Of course we need some Jeyton... so there can be some Brucas. lol. Nathan is a sweatheart as a husband so I'm quite sure as a father he would be awesome... :P daddy scott. lol Again, I can not stress how happy your replies always make me... Hence, I am compelled to update soon.. lol Thanks so much.

OTH.daddy'sgurl.06: I hear yah with the whole hair cut thing. Although this may sound a little weird but I am starting to dig his longer hair. lol I guess it grows on you (no pun intended...hahaha!). But yep, I guess we all want sexy back, don't we:p Thanks so much for the replies, as always... I love, love, love reading them. I sure hope there's more where that came from. :P Happy reading!

ell6ange: I am so happy that you use this story to make you relax. It's the perfect compliment I could ask for. I know this may be a little too late, but congratulations on your wedding. Thanks for your comments. I know I am probably sounding like a broken record or something but I really really love (emphasis on the word:love) all your comments. I think it's sweet that you and your husband have been together since high school. :p

23NaleyLVR23: Thanks for all your heart-warming comments. It really means a lot. Well, I'll be sticking around till the end of this story and possibly writing another one, but that's a big if... ehehe. But I love the inspiration I get from all your comments. There is going to be a wedding and then drama! Yes, drama! But right now, with the upcoming wedding we can all enjoy some Naley for a bit... and then the drama will definitely ensue. :p Thanks again for all your replies... love 'em.

soundinmymouth3: Thank you. You are a sweetheart. I have the wedding chapters already typed out. So they will be up soon...Please keep reading and replying. I'd love to hear what you have to say. :p Take care and happy reading!

* * *

Chapter 38 

Lucas and Brooke had been so busy with the wedding that it was the first time in weeks that they were alone.

"Hey pretty girl."

"Hey."

They strolled down the road on the way to Brooke's house, hand in hand. Brooke never moved from her house. She was still the girl behind the red door, after all these years.

"I'm starving!", Brooke whined.

"Yeah, well we could eat out… or I could cook you dinner – if you can still wait."

"I'll wait. But it better be good though…or I won't tip you.", she laughed.

They both laughed.

"Hey Brooke, guess what?"

"You dreamt of me last night?", she joked.

"Close, but not quite. Nathan asked me to be his best man."

"That's great. I'm so happy you guys have come such a long way since high school."

"Yeah, me too."

They held each other's hands as Lucas reached for the door knob.

"Here we are, my favorite door in Tree Hill.", Lucas said as he looked into Brooke's eyes.

"Well, it is a pretty neat door.", she added.

"Yep, kinda like the girl behind it.", Lucas said as they went inside and closed it.

* * *

Nathan and Haley were both anxious – not anxious nervous, anxious excited. Tomorrow was their last day before they tied the knot. Neither one of them wanted to be away from each other, but they figured they had the rest of their lives to be together. Nathan dropped Haley off at her parents' house.

"Hey, you wanna come in and say hi?", Haley asked.

"Sure, so this time I can actually come through the door.", he snickered.

"Oh, yeah. That window right there…", she said pointing her finger towards it, as she looked up to get a good view of it.

They went inside, greeted by Haley's parents.

"If it isn't our future son-in-law and his wife to be.", Haley's mother said.

"Good evening Mr. and Mrs. James.", Nathan said politely.

"You really know how to pick 'em Haley. I taught you well.", her mother added. "Not only is he handsome, he's a charmer, too."

"I know… and I heard he's the last one. They don't make 'em anymore.", Haley smiled as she looked up a little to get a glimpse of Nathan's face.

"Sit down son.", Haley's dad was just getting ready to talk.

"Thanks, but I thought you would like to spend time alone with your daughter.", Nathan said.

"Oh, just for a couple of minutes. You and I need to talk."

Nathan was nervous, but every man had to go through this at some stage of his life, right?

"Yes, sir.", he answered as he walked to the living room.

"Are you going to take care of our Haley?", her dad asked as he looked Nathan straight in the eye, without even blinking once.

"Yes, sir. I love your daughter very much. I promise to take care of her and our family."

"That's another thing I wanted to ask you. Are you okay with the pregnancy?"

"Yes sir, I love her so much already."

"Her?", Haley's dad's forehead cringed.

"Haley didn't tell you? We're having a girl. Zoe."

"That's great Nathan. You take care of my two girls, you hear?"

"I promise."

"Good. I can see that you guys are going to be happy for a long time. But remember, never give up when things get tough."

Nathan was beginning to like this "talk". He had always wanted some fatherly advice, and Dan was never actually there to give him some.

In the meanwhile, Haley walked in and sat next to Nathan, facing her father.

"Everything alright here? Dad? Nate?", she asked.

"Yeah I was just telling Nathan over here, never to quit. That goes for you, too Princess. Your mother and I have been married for thirty-three years, and take it from us, it's not always been easy. But remember kiddo, getting through the hard times leads you to some of the best times of your life. Love each other, and never let go."

"Thanks daddy.", Haley said as she got up and embraced her father. "I love you."

"I love you, too my little girl."


	39. The Girl and Her Fairytale Reality

Hey guys! Sorry for the late update, you guys. It's been pretty busy on my side of the fence. I just wanted to squeeze in a quick update. So, I promise to get on with the special replies in the next chapter. But still, a special shout out to **ell6ange, luvnaley23. soundinmymouth3, OTH.daddy'sgurl.06, lalaONETREEHILL, **and** 23NaleyLVR23.** You guys are amazing. The smile on my face is priceless because of you guys. Luv, much...

* * *

Chapter 39

The big day had finally arrived. Caterers were gathered in their finest attire. Peyton had done a wonderful job with the flowers – they were a mix of deep red, crystal blue and orange. It was quite an unusual combination, but when put together, stole the show. The candles were beautiful everywhere, lit to perfection. The table settings were a beautiful compliment to the butterflies that fluttered freely – all kinds of them. At the entrance of the garden stood a sculpture quite unlike the ordinary. It was round, with bead-like designs. It was something similar to the crackerjack bracelet, except it had the words, "Always and Forever." carved on it. The wedding cake was a four tiered white cake, with edible, icing flowers all over it, baked at its best.

The guests had started to arrive. Lucas and Brooke were handling things, being best man and maid of honor of course, it was their role. Brooke greeted the guests in her light pink strapless dress that accentuated all her curves. Lucas couldn't keep his eyes off her.

"Luke, the guests…", Brooke said as she tried to get his attention.

"Huh?!", Lucas uttered, as if he was awoken from a dream.

Brooke just smiled.

"I'm glad you like it." She winked at him.

* * *

"Jenny, don't forget to throw the rose petals when you walk alright?", Peyton said.

"Okay."

"Oh, and Jenny, you look so pretty.", Peyton said as tears almost started to fall from her eyes.

The two girls hugged. They had fallen for each other over a very short period of time.

Jake stood by, smiling. He knew Peyton was the one. And sometime soon, he would let her know.

Dan and Deb had arrived separately but for Nathan's sake decided to stick together and support him throughout the event. Karen had just finished tucking Jeremy's shirt in. He was the ring bearer. He needed to look good. Lucas just assisted wherever he was needed, but he tried to stick as close as possible to Brooke to sneak a few kisses.

* * *

Haley and her mother were in the dressing room. The last time she had been in one of those was back in high school, when she went on tour for months. But this time, she knew that things would be different. Brooke had run up to check on Haley and assist her with her veil.

"Haley… oh my gosh you look great."

"You did a very good job, honey.", Haley's mother told Brooke.

"Yeah Brooke, I love it. I really feel like I am a princess."

"Tutor princess! Perfect.", Brooke said as she fixed the tiara onto Haley's pulled back hair.

Haley stood there thinking of how far they had come together – her and Nathan. From the dare of dating her, the separation, the pregnancy, and dealing with Zach's loss…and now as she stood in front of the mirror, putting the finishing touches of her jewelry on.

"Finally…" she said, as the smile on her face enveloped her sparkling eyes. "True love always finds a way back."

"It's show time Haley.", Peyton peeked from the door.

Haley nodded and smiled.

She looked stunning. She took everyone's breath away – and rightly so. This was her fairy tale, a fairy tale fit for a real princess.


	40. But The Greatest Of These Is Love

Thank you guys so much for all the replies. I just had to squeeze in a reply for you guys 'coz you guys are awesome! I have my finals going on now, hence, the short chapters. However, just keep the replies coming and I promise to update as frequently as I can.

A special shout out to:

**23NaleyLVR23** - I also like the name Zoe. I'm glad you liked it 'coz I think it's really sweet. Nathan and Haley's dad together... hmmm. Well, lucky for Nathan it went well. lol... Anyway, rest assured hon, that there will be drama to come. Possibly not during the wedding, I think.. no spoilers there lol but there definitely will be drama. So just enjoy the fluff while it lasts. lol Thanks again.

**ell6ange** - Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I always look forward to all your replies. I hope you like the chapters to follow hint: the Naley wedding, of course... and then some drama! I hope I updated soon enough. Sorry for the delay. It's been really busy on my side of the fence. Take care. Thanks again. Mwah!

**naleyluv23** - I'll try my best to make the wedding as great and as Naley as I possible can. I already have them typed out so, I will be able to update soon.. hinting to more replies, lol but jokes aside, thanks for all your reviews. And I mean ALL. I love reading them... I hope you like the wedding but this chapter is a little short as my finals are on-going. I will try to update the next few chapters on the wedding as soon as I can. Happy reading! Thanks again.

**lalaONETREEHILL -** I love you, too!!!!!!!! And all your replies! Love 'em to the bone! They make my day, honestly. I hope you keep reading.. Always love to hear from you... always and forever.. hahaha! lol But jokes aside, let me just tell you I actually love reading all your replies. The Naley wedding is upcoming plus some drama (it can't be tree hill without the drama, right?) so please stick around and I can't wait to read your replies... Did I say I really love them? Well I do. :

* * *

Chapter 40 

The entourage started to walk down the aisle.

Everyone had stood up as the music began. Haley walked down the aisle slowly, with her father by her side. She was wearing a strapless white gown with intricate embroidery and delicate beading. The princess cut dress looked like a dream as it sparkled down the aisle. Her veil flowed over her chestnut hair that was neatly pinned up, with white flowers to accentuate it. Her earrings and necklace were her mom's – pink, sparkling diamonds clumped together, dazzling with sparkle as the sun acknowledged them. Her hazel eyes complimented her rosy cheeks and luscious pink lips. Haley had never looked prettier. Even her smile proved that. But as she walked down the aisle, her eyes were fixed on Nathan, her husband-to-be in just a matter of minutes.

The music continued.

Haley's father took her hand and placed it over Nathan's as he patted his back.

"Take care of her son."

"I will."

Minutes later, it all started.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the love these two people share for each other.

Now, a reading from the Scripture.", the minister said.

Brooke and Lucas and Peyton and Jake had gathered on the stage.

Jake started to read. "1 Corinthians 13: 4-8, 13"

Peyton continued. "Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud."

"It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs.", Brooke read.

Then Lucas read, "Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always perseveres."

"Love never fails.", Jake continued.

The four friends read in chorus. "And now these three things remain: faith, hope and love. But the greatest of these is love."

But the greatest of these is love.


	41. Always and Forever

Hey you guys! One word: WOW! Thank you guys for all your replies. They always make me smile. I know that I said I have my finals going on and the updates won't be as frequent as I would like them to be, but how could I resist with such amazing readers. Anyway, I hate to disappoint you guys but this is still not the complete wedding. There is one more chapter for the Naley wedding and then some drama will definitely ensue. I hope you guys continue to read. Meanwhile, as usual, special shout outs to:

**lilmonkeygirl31** - You're back! Yey! I hope you enjoy the upcoming chapters. Do let me know what you think. Thanks. Happy reading! ;

** lalaONETREEHILL **- Thank you oh, so much! And how can I not do shout outs when your comments are incredibly heart-warming? ; I really hope you continue to enjoy the upcoming chapters as much as I enjoyed writing them. Let me know what you think. Lurvvvvve you! Mwah!

**luvnaley23** - Could you be any more of an angel? Thank you so much. I love the Scripture, too. I hope you like the vows, as well. I tried my best to make them as original as possible, keeping in mind that it is after all, a Naley production. hahaha : Enjoy!

**canadian-eh39** - Thank you so much. I'm so glad you found this story. Your reply honestly made my day. I couldn't have asked for a better reader. Happy reading. I would love to hear from you again... and again... and again... lol ;

**ell6ange **- Thank you! Comments like that make me want to post and post and post. hahaha. I'm glad you're enjoying this till now. I hope you continue to enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Can't wait to hear from you again. Btw, I hope alls well in your work and family life.

**23NaleyLVR23 **- Thank you so much. Yep, the fluff will sort of continue for a little bit and then unexpected drama, but I'm not saying which characters. I still hope you like it. Thanks sooooo much! Don't worry, when the drama starts, you'll be the first to know, I promise. :

**soundinmymouth3 **- Thanks, much. Nobody does it like Corinthians. ehehe. I'm glad you enjoyed it. I hope you enjoy the rest of the Naley-ness - the wedding, and of course, the honeymoon. ; (Oops! No spoilers there. lol)

* * *

Chapter 41 

The ceremony continued as Jenny continued to scatter rose petals on the floor. She wanted everyone to walk on the petals.

"Wait Jeremy, let me throw some first."

"I'll wait but hurry, otay? I gotta find my mom.", he complained even though he waited patiently for her to finish.

* * *

"And now the exchanging of the vows.", said the minister. 

Nathan and Haley had never been the conventional couple. True enough, they had their own vows.

"Nathan, thank you for opening your heart to me again. I promise to love and honor you, all the days of my life. I thank God everyday, especially today for you. I thank Him for your love, your life, and now our life together. Everything may pass, but with each passing moment, I promise to grow more and more in love with you everyday. You have my heart – my whole heart. I love you Nathan Scott – always, just as the sun always kisses the morning sky and forever, beyond the sunset and the sunrise, day after day after day. Always and forever, I promise."

Tears started trickling down Haley's cheeks. But unlike all the other tears that had fallen down those rosy cheeks, these were tears of joy – of a dream finally a reality.

"Always and forever, Hales. Always…and forever.", Nathan said as he took her hand. "Haley, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. From the moment you walked into my life, you stole my heart. And I don't ever want it back. You're the only one for me Haley – you're my dream come true. All my life I've been praying for a miracle – and now, I have you. When I look at you, I see you smiling back at me, and all my dreams come true. I promise to love and honor you, all the days of my life, more than always, and longer than forever."

"Do you Haley James take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"And do you Nathan Scott take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

And just like that, their eyes locked. Deep brown into hazel. It seemed so perfect.

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife." The minister paused and looked at Nathan.


	42. For The Very First Time

Hey you guys! I couldn't leave you guys hanging like that. Enjoy! Luv you guys!

-Zee

* * *

Chapter 42

"You may kiss your bride."

Nathan gently but firmly pulled Haley towards him. His lips touched hers as she opened them to accept his kiss. They kissed and kissed and kissed.

Then Lucas broke the silence. "Ladies and gentlemen, it is my honor to present to you for the very first time, Mr. and Mrs. Nathan Scott."

Nathan and Haley took to the dance floor and danced to the song, played by an orchestra.

"Someday, when I'm awfully low…"

Nathan pulled Haley closer to him. They were just inches apart.

"…I will feel a glow, just thinking of you."

Haley looked into his eyes and kissed him.

"Just the way you look tonight."

They continued to dance.

"And that laugh that wrinkles your nose…"

And dance.

"Lovely, never ever change, keep that breathless charm…"

And dance.

"…just the way you look tonight."

"And now…" Brooke announced, "…the bride as has special surprise for her new man."

Haley reached for the microphone.

As the music played, she looked at Nathan.

"Tomorrow morning if you wake up, and the sun does not appear… I, I will be here."

Nathan looked at her as he smiled. He was more in love with her than ever.

"If in the dark we lose sight of love, hold my hand and have no fear… cause I, I will be here."

Haley closed her eyes as the song continued to radiate through her, captivating the audience, and captivating Nathan.

"I will be here, when the laughter turns to crying. Through the winning, losing and trying, we'll be together. Cause I will be here…"

Then all of a sudden, Nathan swept Haley off her feet and carried her out of the garden.

"Nathan! All the guests are in there.", Haley laughed.

"Nothing Luke and Brooke can't take care of.", he said as he gently put her down in a horse carriage filled with flowers.

"Oh my gosh!", Haley gasped.

"Who says this is only in fairy tales?", Nathan asked as he leaned in to kiss his new bride.

And indeed, the carriage took them away, to the start of their life together, always and forever. And just like in the fairy tales, they dreamed to live happily ever after.

The silhouette of them kissing continued to get smaller and smaller as the carriage disappeared towards the sunset. They were headed home. Actually they were home.


	43. This Can't Be Goodbye

Hey you guys. Thank you so much for all the replies. My finals are now in over-drive and I should be done in a few. However, as much as I tried to stay away and concentrate on my exams, I just had to update because of all the absolutely amazing replies. Loved them all. Special shout outs to:

**luvnaley23 **- aww girlie.. those two replies meant a lot to me. i am so glad you loved nathan's surprise -- the carriage. how i wish we could all have nathans by the bulk... but nathan already seems to be taken or that's what they all think. lol not if i can help it. hahaha. enjoy this chapter. it's nothing compared to the naley wedding but i promise that it will get better. love, much.

**lalaONETREEHILL - **thank you so much. i hope you enjoy the next few chapters to come. please let me know what you think. always love to hear from you...thanks honey.

**ell6ange -** glad to hear everything is ok on your side of the fence. i will keep the updates coming as much as possible. thanks for all the wonderful compliments... i don't think my smile could get any bigger. take care and can't wait to hear from you again.

**23NaleyLVR23** - ah love, this is the start of the drama building up, as promised. although it is just the start. the next few chapters will have more drama but for very unexpected characters. i thought i'd add a little twist. i hope you like it. can't wait to hear from you soon. happy reading.

**lilmonkeygirl31 -** your bringing sexy back. lol anywhoo, thanks for the reply. can't wait to hear from you again. hope you like this chapter. it's a little different from all the naleyness, so i hope you still like it. take care.

**OTHbabe23 **- i hope this is soon enough. don't worry next time i will try to update sooner. lol... thanks for the reply and thank you for reading! it makes my day to know that people --YOU -- are reading this story and liking it. thankies. mwah.

**DreamerChick21** - i am so glad this is your favorite. but honey, you can't get rid of me that easy. lol this story still has a couple more chapters to come before i call it quits. mainly some drama and some naleyness (couldn't leave out the honeymoon and the baby... lol) and of course it wouldn't be tree hill without a little more drama. i hope you keep reading. loves yah!

* * *

Chapter 43

The wedding was finally over. Brooke was exhausted. She lay on the couch of her apartment resting her aching feet. Obviously the stilettos had taken their toll on her dainty feet. She heard a knock on the door before the door knob twisted to one side. It was Lucas and his spare key.

"Hey pretty girl, tired I see?", he asked as he sat on the empty space of the couch, beside her.

"Come 'ere.", he motioned, as he slowly carried her on his lap. She was still holding a lot of things – her clutch bag, Haley's bouquet which she so proudly caught, a corsage and her cell phone. He hugged her and took in her irresistible scent. He kissed the top of her head as he quickly descended towards her nape. She just let him kiss her as she tried to relax.

Lucas rubbed her back and massaged her shoulders as he continued to kiss her on the neck and nibble on the tip of her ear.

Everything Brooke was holding dropped to the floor and her clutch bag immediately opened and its content scattered on the floor. Out popped a plane ticket which took Lucas aback.

"What's this for?", he asked. "Is it yours?"

She could only nod.

"Are you…", he stammered to get the right words out.

She looked him straight in the eye and waited a while before responding to his question.

"Yes.", she said softly, not knowing what kind of emotions were engulfing her at the moment.

"Why?", he questioned her as he kissed her forehead.

"I'll be right back, Luke." She hopped of his lap and went to her room.

The minutes seemed like an eternity to Lucas who kept fidgeting with his cufflinks. He didn't know what to expect or what to believe for that matter. He loved Brooke with all his heart and he was sure she was the one, the one he wanted standing next to him when all his dreams came true. He wanted to spend forever with her and he knew he would marry her soon. But this came as a complete surprise and he didn't know what to feel. Why did she have a ticket in her bag? Was she running away from him?

Hearing the door squeak a little, he quickly got up, faster than you can imagine and clasped his hands together. Brooke slowly walked towards him giving in to his warm embrace as her cheeks nestled in his chest.

In a muffled sound, she uttered three life-changing words. "I'm leaving, Luke."

He held her in his arms and hugged her tight. "Why baby?"

"I'm leaving for New York. My parents and I had a deal that after college I'd move to New York and start a career there. You know, to make something out of myself. But that was before I found you again. And I've… It's just that I've waited so long for us. And now that we're together I finally have to leave."

Brooke could feel her eyes become misty as her vision became clouded by puddles of tears which slowly trickled down her rosy cheeks, smearing some of her eye make-up.

"I love you Luke.", she said as she kissed him on the lips. He could taste the salty tears mixed with her cherry lip gloss, and although it was hard to break away from such a kiss, he pulled back slightly to talk to her.

"I'll go with you. Or we can talk to your parents and tell them we're together now. We'll get through this together, honey. I love you and I can't imagine my life without you." With this, he hugged her even more as both his hands enveloped her body.

"We're gonna be just fine Brooke Davis."


	44. Haley Scott

I just finished a hectic run of exams. I do have more to come. However, I have a little break in between now (yey!) and I'm happy. Hence, here's a happy chapter. I'll even let you guys in on a little spoiler: for one of the couples, there is major trouble in paradise... so please continue to read and reply. Shout outs to you guys (you guys are awesome readers!):

**luvnaley23 **- Mwah! Aren't you like the sweetest thing? Here's another update for you. I hope you like it. love. Happy reading!

**lalaONETREEHILL **- hey you! thanks, hon. here's the start of the naley honeymoon. Yep, we all love our Naley, right? But it's kinda not just Naley... Naloe... hahahaha. I hope you like it.

**23NaleyLVR23 **- thanks girlie... your replies always mean so much. ah yes, i feel so guilty with leaving the whole brucas thing and moving on to a naley honeymoon chapter right now.. coz i know, i did say drama... and i already have it all written out... so when i do post the drama, most likely in the next update, i hope you aren't disappointed at the drama that will unfold. ehehehe. happy reading, though. mwah!

**OTHbabe23** - no your not a baby... smiles it's fun to get into reading or watching anything for that matter. but hold those precious tears for a while coz it's time for some Naley... aha! lol

**ell6ange **- thanks hon. Glad that you liked it. Well, this is a step away from the sadness.. this chapter, that is. So I hope you enjoy it.

**lilmonkeygirl31** - thank you! I hope you like this chapter, too. It's Naley, so it makes it a lot easier to like. lol Thanks again.

**ILOVENATHAN23 **- first off, i love Nathan, too! ehehe. Thanks hon. I hope the update was fast enough. Don't worry, once my finals are over, updates will be very regular. Happy reading! Can't wait to hear from you soon.

* * *

Chapter 44

"Good morning Mrs. Scott."

Nathan and Haley had gone directly to the airport. They boarded a plane to Italy for their honeymoon. Haley had slept on the plane with her head on her husband's shoulder, her legs slightly intertwined with his.

"Good morning Mr. Scott.", she replied. "In just a few minutes we'll be landing shortly and then we can start our much awaited honeymoon. I need some quality time with you, you know.", she giggled.

Nathan and Haley had been anticipating their honeymoon. They had waited so long to wait till they got married. With Nathan and Haley it was a different thing all together.

"I know Mrs. Scott. Why if only these plane seats were big enough.", he smirked.

"…you naughty little boy.", she giggled.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are now descending towards the Italian International Airport. Please fasten your seat belts, secure your tray tables and make sure your seats are in the upright position. The local time is 6:30 pm and the weather is perfect for hitting the beaches. We hope you enjoyed your flight with us and we hope to see you next time." The announcement was over. Haley's feet were restless. She was excited to begin her, their adventure together. They alighted from the plane and rented a car for their personal use.

"Nathan, please stop there.", Haley remarked, pointing towards a familiar Starbucks outlet with her index finger.

"You're hungry again?", Nathan teased.

Haley had eaten a lot on the plane, considering the fact that she never really liked airplane food. It always had this weird taste to it. She even pecked at Nathan's food, which he willingly fed his wife.

Haley started to cry.

"Are you saying I'm fat? Huh, Nathan?", she sobbed.

"Oh no baby, no. You look amazing. You're still the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on.", he said as he parked by a parking meter and then leaned over to reassure his wife. He rubbed her back gently and he reached in to kiss her.

Haley quickly broke away. "Okay, okay. Can we go eat? I'm starved."

Nathan helped Haley out of the car before locking it. He led her by the hand and let out a deep sigh. Obviously Haley's hormones had started to kick in.

"I'll have a caramel waffle, two donuts and a milkshake.", she told the girl behind the counter. "Oh, honey, what about you?", Haley asked Nathan.

"I think I'll just watch you eat.", he smirked.

"Okay may I please have you're name.", the woman asked as she continued to write on the milkshake cup.

"Haley Scott.", she continued.

Nathan's smirk transformed into a genuine smile. He always pictured him and Haley winding up together. But he never remembered it to sound this good. Although he had already imagined their life to be incredibly good. Nothing beat the real deal.

He led his wife to the table, pulling her chair out so she could sit. Then he sat across from her, moving his chair closer to her. He reached for her hands and started kissing them gently.

"I love you, Hales.", he said in between the kissing.

Haley smiled back at him. "I love you to Nate."

They looked into each other's eyes, and just as it had always been, it fit like a jigsaw puzzle – hazel into dark brown. It was perfect.

"Oh Nathan…", Haley quickly interrupted. "Honey, I'm sorry in advance for the coming months. Don't mind my mood swings alright?", she uttered.

"Yes baby, whatever you say moody."

Haley just snickered.

And just like that Nathan and Haley began their honeymoon, as perfectly as the word suggested.


	45. Red lights

Hey guys. I just felt like posting this chapter for you guys. Hope you like it. I promise personal replies in the next update. Mwah!

* * *

Chapter 45 

Jake had said good-bye to Peyton who was busy cleaning up the place where it all happened.

"So I'll see you later, Peyt? Are you sure you don't want me to wait for you?"

"No, no… you should go put Jenny to bed, I'll catch up with you later."

Jake looked at her for a while and said, "Alright, how about this. I'll just drop Jenny with my mom and then come back for you."

Although Peyton had a car of her own parked in the parking lot, she just wanted Jake to come back.

Peyton nodded as her curly blond locks fell on her face. "I'd like that."

The calm and quiet of the big hall left Peyton caught in deep thought. She remembered her earlier conversation with Jake about getting married and finally being together. She didn't know why she had really cold feet when it came to that. She wanted it more than the resistance she was trying to put up. She wanted to be with Jake and to finally wake up every morning to him resting in the fact that where ever he was, she was there beside him. And then it hit her. She wanted to become Mrs. Jake Jagielski. She wanted to be a wife to Jake and a mother to Jenny more than anything.

She stepped into the parking lot and quickly scanned for her red Honda. Sitting down in the car, she put in the keys and finally placed her foot on the accelerator. This was it. She was going to tell Jake what she wanted, what she knew he wanted, too.

Peyton was excited to get home and tell Jake she wanted to marry him. She had always run red lights before, but never for such a reason as this one. Her heart raced but for a very different reason. She wanted to tell Jake how much he meant to her; how she had spent her high school days coming home from school hoping to find a man and his baby by her doorstep; how he made her feel every time he looked into her green eyes. It was clear that this time was different. But unlike all the other times she had run that red light, this one was unlucky.


	46. Just Because

Hey guys! My exams just got over, hence the late and short update. No worries. Updates should be regular, at least I'll try because I have another round of exams. Crazy stuff. lol. Anyway, here's a chapter.. it's a happy one, coz it' Naley. As usual, a special shoutout to my incredible readers - you guys are the best!

**23NaleyLVR23** - thanks for the reply girlie... i'm sorry to disappoint but the Jeyton thing is a cliffhanger on hold until after this chapter. hope you enjoy this, though. can't wait to hear from you again, and again and again (btw, i can't wait for oth just less than a week to go...yey!)

**lalaONETREEHILL **- thank you so much. because you loved the Naley thingy, I'm sure you'll like this, too. at least i hope so. lol thanks again hon. don't worry you'll find out what happens to Jeyton soon, and Brucas for that matter.

**luvnaley23** - thank you. i know, just Peyton's luck. everything seems to be going smoothly but then something like that and kaboom... haha. no hints there. anyway, i hope you enjoy this chapter.

**lilmonkeygirl31 **- thankies. i hope you like this chapter. can't wait to hear from you again. happy reading!

**ILOVENATHAN23 **- thank you so much. i'm really glad you liked it. i hope you like this, too. i'm guessing by your username (which i love, by the way) that you will like this chapter coz it's nathan.. well naley! i hope you like it.

* * *

Chapter 46

"Nathan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", Haley yelled from the bathroom.

"What's wrong Hales?", Nathan asked trying to catch his breath.

"How many times have I told you to put the cap back on the toothpaste when you're done?"

"Haley.", Nathan sighed. "Many times, but sweetheart, it wasn't me this time."

"Oh,", she stopped to think. "I guess it was me then."

"Yeah, probably Hales.", Nathan smirked.

Clearly his wife was pregnant.

Just as he was about to leave the bathroom, turning his back to face the door, Haley stopped him.

"Nate, do you still love me even if I look like this?"

"Aww, baby. Look at me Hales.", he said as he lifted her chin with his fingers. "Even more Haley, I love you even more."

Those words soothed her. She loved Nathan so much. Why? Well, because he laughed at all her jokes. Because he made cute noises every time she kissed his neck. Because he loved to eat ice cream out of the container. Because every time he played a game, he gave it his best. Because he had more than one smirk. Because he didn't mind getting soaked in the rain with her. Because he knew her inside out. Because when their eyes locked, it was perfect – like nothing else mattered. Because every time she was with him her heart beat faster. Because every time she kissed his lips, she was like a school girl, blushing till her face could no longer do so. Because the way he kissed her, felt like he was pouring out everything he was to her. Because his arms wrapped around her body made her feel safe. Because he chose to open his heart for the life in her womb. Because he was going to be a father to Zoe. Because he was Nathan Scott. Her Nathan Scott.

"I love you Nathan."

He wrapped his arms around her. "What's your take on hot bubble baths?", he asked.

Before he could even look at her for a reply, she had already found her way to the tub. "I don't know about you, but I like them…" she said as she blew a bubble with the lather on her hand.

"Is that so?", he said as he gave out a playful smile.


	47. Familiar Past Caught In The Present

Hey you guys! Thank you so much for all the replies. They always make my day. Anyway, I just thought that since I am currently free, you guys deserved another chapter - since it's all typed out anyway. Actually, the whole story has been typed out and after this chapter, there are only 3 more left. A special shout out to the best readers ever:

**luvnaley23** - cannot begin to tell you how much i love reading your reviews... playful naley is very adorable...anyway, i really hope you like this one, too. enjoy!

**ILOVENATHAN23 **- thanks so much, hon. this is now more on the drama side. i hope you like it, too. :P happy reading!

**lalaONETREEHILL** - the reasons why she loved him, when you told me that you liked it, i read it again.. hahaha. and even i liked it. lol anyway, here's some insight on peyton -- hope you like it.

**lilmonkeygirl31 **- thanks, much! i hope you like this chapter, too!

**naley4ever323** - thank you so much. i loved writing it. i hope you enjoy this one as well... happy reading!

**OTHbabe23** - thank you. i'm glad you liked the naley-ness. lol here's some insight on what happens to peyton...

**23NaleyLVR23** - thankies, hon... i love all your replies... here's some drama again... :P mwah! enjoy

Mwah! Loves.

-Zee

* * *

Chapter 47 

There she was, now lying unconscious in the confines of a small white room, which was all too familiar. The car crash caused her to lose a lot of blood and put her in a critical condition. All the hospital could retrieve from the rummage of her car was a phone number scribbled on a piece of paper in her glove box.

"Hello, this is the Tree Hill Medical Center, I'm afraid we have some bad news. Who is this please?", the attending doctor asked.

"This is Brooke Davis. Who's in the hospital? What's wrong?", Brooke tried to keep her cool but it was hard. Hospitals were never a pleasant subject, she had learnt from Haley's accident and her many late night talks with Peyton about her mom.

"It's about a blonde woman driving in a red car. We don't have any identification and only managed to retrieve your number from her car."

"Oh my gosh. Peyton? I'll be right there.", she hung up the phone without waiting for the doctor to say anything else.

"Luke… Lucas!", Brooke was getting hysterical.

"What's the matter, Brooke."

"It's Peyton she's in the hospital. Lucas it's bad. It's really bad.", she said as tears started crowding her face.

"Wait let me get the car keys and we'll go and see her.", he uttered.

* * *

"P. Sawyer, you have to wake up.", Brooke pleaded with her best friend. 

"Brooke..", Lucas interrupted her thoughts. "You think we should call Jake?"

"He has to know.", she replied as she signaled for her boyfriend to call him up.

Lucas didn't want to be the bearer of bad news. He hated it. He knew how much Peyton meant to Jake and his little girl and he knew that something like this would devastate him. As the phone rang on the other end, he tried to figure out a way to break it to his friend as gently as possible. But, truth be told, there was no gentle way to break such kind of news.

"Hello, Jake?"

"Hey Luke, what's up man?"

"Yeah man, listen…", he paused as he thought of what to say next. "…there's been an accident. I'm sorry man.."

"Luke, what? Who?", Jake paced about the room.

"It's Peyton. She's unconscious."

"Oh my gosh! No!!!!!", Jake yelled.

"Jake…Jake…We're at the Tree Hill Medical Center.", Lucas tried to get through.

"I'll be right there."

Jake grabbed his keys. He had just put Jenny to sleep and was about to go to pick Peyton up. Why did she have to leave without him? Why couldn't she just have waited for him?


	48. As Perfectly As The Word Suggested

Hey you guys! I hope you all loved episode 16 of OTH. I so want a fifth season. I think it would be cool to skip 5 years into the future and pick up things from there. But that's just my opinion. But I still so love this show!!!! Special shout outs to my amazing readers. I couldn't have asked for better readers:

**naley4ever323 -** i hope you like this. ok, i probably am already rambling about how i liked last night's eppy, but i really thought the naley scenes were cute... hence, another naley chapter. i hope you like it. take care.

**lalaONETREEHILL -** thank you so much for all your replies. i am glad you like the jeyton thing going on in this story. i kinda miss them on the show. that said, i miss brucas more. lol but brase is starting to tug at my heart strings. lol anyway, i really hope you like this chapter. enjoy!

**ILOVENATHAN23-** thank you for all the love! i couldn't have asked for a better comment! lol i hope you like this, too. there's a little drama break (seeing that last night's eppy already quenched our drama thirst for a while lol) but here's some naley. i hope you like it. happy reading!

**23NaleyLVR23 -** thanks so much, girlie. you must have liked last night's eppy. i hope you like this chapter, too. here's some naley, ifigured since they were so sweet last night, we might as well get a second helping from this fic. lol so enjoy! i can't wait to hear from you again.

**luvnaley23 -** awww. thanks. your replies always make me smile. i'm glad that you like how brucas is in this story. (i kinda miss them on the show) oh well, that's another story. lol i hope you like this chapter. here's some naley for you, seeing that they were so cute yesterday. ahhh... i love naley! lol enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 48 

"I can't believe we're actually married!", Haley exclaimed. "I love it. I love this."

They were strolling on the beach, just as Nathan swooped Haley up in his arms and lay her on the sand.

"You're so beautiful.", he said as he leaned in to kiss her.

They just stayed like that, as if the moment were frozen in time. Who would have thought the same boy and girl who were pouring out their heart's concerns under a raging storm once upon a time would have gotten this far? It was perfect. It was better than they had dreamed. This was the start of always.

"Don't you just love the beach?" Haley asked her husband, before letting out a chuckle.

"I love it even more, now.", he replied as he gently stroked her bare bulging stomach.

"You're so sweet, you know that?" She gently moved closer to him until she rested her head on his lap.

The white sand carefully glistened every time the sun acknowledged its beauty. The waves gently sang as they raced to the shore, one by one taking turns to delicately caress the sun-kissed shore.

"Haley...", Nathan said as he continued to stroke her golden hair. "Baby, I got a call this morning, and I'm going pro."

"Nathan that's great." She said as she leaned in to kiss his lips. "We should celebrate."

"Oh yeah.", he said as he planted kisses on her neck.

Nathan and Haley were living the perfect life. They were in love. They were happy. And they had a bright future ahead of them.

Italy was beautiful. The people were so welcoming. The sights and sounds were breathless, enough to leave Haley both crying and laughing at the same time. The food was scrumptious to say the least. Their honeymoon was going great. Everything was perfect. The boy and the girl sat by the beach, finally happy. While gazing at the waves, sitting together side by side, the boy took the girl's hand in his and planted a lasting kiss – a kiss that sealed forever.


	49. Are 'I Love You's' Enough?

Hey you guys! I am so sorry for the late (really late) update! My exams have just been coming, one after the other. I still have two left. Anyway, I am really sorry to keep you all waiting. I already have the last two chapters typed out. So, yes I don't want this fic to end, but will have to in another chapter. I promise to make it worth your while though. And maybe even write another story, but only if you guys want me to. I hope you enjoy this chapter. The final one will hopefully be way better. I promise to try to make it worth your while. Thanks again. Mwah! (Ps. personal replies next chapter!!! thanks so much you guys. Please keep the reviews coming.)

* * *

Chapter 49

Brooke and Lucas had left Jake alone by Peyton's bedside. She was still unconscious. Her head was in bandages and her foot was in a cast. The crash had hit her real hard, and now her fragile body lay there motionless, as deep inside she tried to cling on to the remnants of her life.

"_Peyton, wake up, please_.", Jake pleaded. "Baby, why didn't you wait for me.", he sobbed. _"You have to wake up so I can kiss you and you can kiss me back. I need to tell you that you mean so much to me and have always wanted to be with you. Remember Peyton, sometimes they come back."_

There was a numbing silence in the room as Jake continued to stroke Peyton's hand.

"_Come back, Peyton. Sometimes they come back. Please make this be the time you come back. I'm so afraid to lose you. Jenny loves you so much. And she needs you. Everyone needs you."_

Jake still hadn't completely said what he wanted to say.

He cleared his throat to continue his plea. _"I guess what I'm trying to say Peyton is that I love you and I need you in my life. I wouldn't have it any other way."_

It was ironic to say the least. Back in high school, Peyton used to wait for the man and his baby every night. She always kept her front door open in hopes that she would one night find them standing by her door, ready to come back to Tree Hill. Ready to come back to her. Now, there he sat, waiting for her. And he didn't know what to believe anymore. Most of the time, he knew, people never came back, especially the people in Peyton's life – Lucas and Peyton never went back into each others arms; Derek was yet to return to meet his sister, and Peyton's mom, she left without even saying goodbye. But no matter how much sorrow had engulfed his being, he tried to hold on to the glimmer of hope that sometimes they do come back. They do.

* * *

Brooke and Lucas had to face the music. She didn't want to go. He didn't want her to leave.

"Brooke, I think it's time we talked to your parents. Look, I know they are in New York and we can't just leave. Not now, Peyton needs us. But we just need to talk to them before it's too late."

"I know.", she whispered trying to hold back the tears that were now threatening to fall. Before she would break down, she reached for her cell phone and dialed a number. The ringing on the other end seemed to drag on, seconds into minutes, minutes into days, days into years, and years into eternities.

"Hello. Mom…", she spoke.

"Hey honey, you're father and I can not wait for you to get here. We miss you so much, honey.", her mother replied.

"I miss you, too. But I'm afraid there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it hon, is everything okay?", her mother sounded worried.

"Mom, I know I promised that I'd fly back to New York after graduation but I don't think I can."

"Brooke Penelope Davis!", anger had started to creep into her mother's voice.

"I'm back with Lucas. And it just feels right this time, you know. I love him. And we've put the past behind us. We want to move ahead together. I just don't want to make the same mistake again.", he started to cry.

Lucas was standing by her side. He had heard everything. A smile snuck on his face upon hearing the words of his girl friend. Truth be told, he felt the same way. She was the love of his life.

"Well, if Lucas really loves you like you think he does, then why doesn't he move to New York with you? Don't let him clip your wings, Brooke. You'll have a beautiful life here in New York.", her mother insisted.

"I don't want a beautiful life, mom. The last time I checked, my beautiful life was empty. I want a real life – a life where I know and feel loved. Do you know the best part of waking up to face life is if you wake up and know that the person beside you makes you feel that you are his life?", Brooke was getting hysterical.

"Well, you can have a real life here, too. Now, just keep your promise Brooke. If Lucas does not want to follow you here, then I guess it wasn't meant to be.", her mom finally remarked.

Just as Brooke was about to hang up and quench her feeling to cry, Lucas took the phone from her hand.

"Hello, Mrs. Davis. It's Lucas." Although he was extremely nervous inside, he tried to put up a brave front for Brooke who was already inconsolable.

"Oh, hello Lucas. I see you and Brooke are back together.", her mother replied.

"Yes we are Mrs. Davis and I hope you stay together, too."

"Well, that can easily be fixed." Brooke's mother paused for a moment before continuing, "Let me ask you something, Lucas.", she continued.

"Sure."

"If Brooke were to ask you to just pack up your things and move to New York, would you do it for her?"

"In a heartbeat.", he replied. It didn't take him long to answer the question. The fact of the matter was, no matter what happened, and wherever Brooke went, he would always be by her side.

"I see.", Brooke's mother replied.

There was an awkward silence that engulfed their conversation. And after the longest time, her mother continued to speak.

"Then maybe if you ask her to stay she would in a heart beat, too." Her mother had caved in. She wanted Brooke to be successful and rich. But she also wanted Brooke to be happy and in love. Although it took her that conversation to realize that her daughter had something special with this boy she was talking to, she finally understood what the tears her daughter had shed meant.

"Lucas, may I talk to Brooke please?"

"Sure.", he replied as he handed Brooke the phone.

"Honey, don't forget to call us every week, alright? And take care of yourself. Let me know when you officially launch your clothing line. Oh, and don't worry about your father. I'll talk to him."

Brooke's face immediately gleamed. Her tears were no longer those of sorrow, rather the remnants that fell on her make-up smeared face were now genuine tears of joy.

"I love you, mom."

"I love you, too baby girl. And one more thing…"

Brooke remained quite.

"Make us proud.", she uttered before smiling from the other end of the line.


	50. Always and Forever All Over Again

My dear readers, thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews. They have always managed to put a smile on my face. This is the final chapter of my first ever fic, so i just don't want to let go. ehehe. But all good things must come to an end, right? Thank you guys so much. And of course, a special shout out:

**preenad -** thank you that you liked the chapter. i hope you like this chapter, too. i would love to know what you think. (

**naley4ever323 - **thank you for your replies, always. ) i would definitely love to hear what you have to say about this one.

**ell6ange** - thank you for being such an amazing reader. yes, yey for brooke. i hope you like the ending. would love to know what you think. :P

**23NaleyLVR23 -** thanks for being the greatest reader ever! my exams were good. i hope you like this last chapter and i would definitely want to know what you think about it. :P

**luvnaley23 -** thank you so much for being an amazing, amazing, amazing reader. Couldn't have asked for a better one. Let me know what you think about this chapter, too. I would love to hear it, ahem actually read it. lol thanks.

**lalaONETREEHILL -** thanks for all the love. i love you for loving my story. thanks for being a great reader. seriously, your comments and reviews always leave me smiling - and usually it lasts a very very long time.

**ILOVENATHAN23** - thank you for all your reviews that always inspire. can't wait to hear what you think about this final installment.

**lilmonkeygirl31 -** thank you for your consistent replies. always love 'em. thanks again. can't wait to hear from you again.

**soccerchix08 -** i'm happy that you like the naley. i hope you like this last chapter. it has a little bit of everyone. thanks again. can't wait to hear from you again.

SO I GUESS IT'S ON WITH THE CHAPTER. HAPPY READING Y'ALL!

* * *

Chapter 50 

Brooke and Lucas were finally together. For them, it was a new start, a second chance at life. As they walked to the parking lot of the hospital, they held hands.

"Everybody deserves a second chance, right?", Lucas smiled as he held Brooke's hand up to kiss it.

"Yes. Everybody.", she said as her dimples surfaced once more to make way for a huge smile.

"Even us.", Lucas repeated as he opened the car door and led his girlfriend to the passenger seat. He quickly sat in the driver's seat and started the car.

This was going to be the start of a really long journey for the two of them. Both of them new that they would along the way run into bumps, traffic lights causing them to wait patiently before the green light finally flashed, and cross roads that would always test them. But they also knew there would be a lot of exciting road trips, beautiful sceneries and wonderful music. They had each other, and for the first time in a long time, they felt, actually they knew, it was enough. Enough to get them by there long journey. And even enough to outlast it.

* * *

She still lay there. Her body was motionless but her thoughts were as restless as could be. _"Open your eyes, Peyton.", _a voice in her head kept whispering. _"You have so much to live for. Fight Peyton, fight for it. It's time you didn't let this shot at happiness go without a fight." _The voice kept whispering. _"You love this man and he loves you back. Isn't that what you wanted?"_

Her thoughts kept clouding her mind. She wanted to wake up, she really did. She had so much to live for, so much to look forward, too. And deep in the depths of her faintly beating heart, she knew what she was going to do. She was going to fight everyday to get back to the man she loved and his baby that she had grown to love, until the day came when she finally did.

People always leave. But then again, true love always finds a way back.

Meanwhile, Jake just sat by her side hoping for his miracle. And he also knew in the depths of his anxiously beating heart that he would sit by her side day after day after day, until she finally did wake up so he could be the man by her side when her life began again, so he could kissed her and tell her he loved her forever and forever. He would sit and wait and hope. After all, sometimes they come back.

* * *

Nathan and Haley were finally beginning to fulfill their promise to each other, one day at a time. They had a whole lifetime to encourage each other, support each other and love each other. And although it's hard to imagine a love as big as the one they shared for each other grow even bigger within the span of always and forever, with Nathan and Haley they would make it possible. Their love got them through the worst of times and through the best of times. 

"Baby, I'm so glad we met back in high school.", Haley said as she cuddled closer to Nathan who lay on his back on the soft white sand.

He leaned in to kiss her. He was more in love with her now than he was a few minutes ago.

"Yeah, I still remember the day I saw you. You were carrying all your books and were running to your English class. But you know something, Hales? You dropped something on the floor and didn't even notice it."

Haley's eyes were filled with surprise. "Really? And what was that?"

Nathan smirked as he kissed her forehead. "According to your list, your happy."

"What list?", Haley looked confused. And to Nathan she still looked beautiful.

"You know, the "What it will take for Haley James to be truly happy" list that you probably scribbled during your earlier class that morning."

Haley smiled. "Oh, so that's where that list went.", she said as she nodded. "Yeah, I am happy but it doesn't take a list to figure that out.", she said as she pulled her husband into a tighter embrace.

"Do you remember what you wrote?", he asked her.

Haley just smiled at him.

"Well let's see.", he said. "You went to Stanford, you recorded a couple of albums, you got to go to Italy..,"

"Oh my gosh Nathan!", Haley gasped. "Is that why you wanted to go to Italy for our honeymoon?"

Nathan just smiled.

"…you got married and you're going to be a mother…"

"Nathan, you forgot the most important thing. The reason I actually wrote the list."

Nathan looked confused. He was sure those were the only things scribbled on that paper. He had spent countless nights just staring at it. He couldn't have missed anything.

"You have to read between the lines, baby…. I got to fall in love."

With that they kissed again.

Remember today for it is the start of forever. The boy and the girl finally found what they were looking for – a love that could withstand everything, even always and forever. And the only reassurance they needed was each other. For whenever the girl looked into the boy's eyes, she smiled. And you know what? The boy looked the girl right back in the eye, never losing sight of her and the love that they shared, and smiled back. Always and forever.

* * *

At this moment, there are six billion, four hundred seventy million, eight hundred eighteen thousand, six hundred seventy one people in the world. Some are running scared. Some are coming home. Some tell lies to make it through the day. Others are just not facing the truth. Some are evil men, at war with good. And some are good, struggling with evil. Some are in love, and have found peace. Some are coming home to the ones they love. Six billion people in the world, six billion souls. And sometimes all you need is one. 

Xxx The End xxX


End file.
